


Swings And Waterslides

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: "It's summer all the timeWith you, you make me feel alrightAll swings and waterslidesWe're summery and pretty highI like to watch the tideCome and then go out at nightWith you"





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Smith stands at the edge of the pier with his hands in the pockets of his trusty bomber jacket. It's the only way he can keep them warm from the wind, which blows his hair backwards and out of his face as he stands to watch the sun rise over the sea on the horizon and welcome the day in.

A glance at his calculator watch, a gift from his mother, reads that it's just passed ten past six in the morning. It feels like it's far earlier for the teenager, though- he feels like he's been stood here for only a few moments. In reality, however, it's been about an hour, if not more.

These are the moments he lives for. It's the calming mornings where he lands himself here on the pier again with just himself and his thoughts. They bring with them a sense of peace and clarity that he feels is unobtainable anywhere else. The pier is his one and only calm place- well, at least, it is in the mornings and nights. He often has to break the law just to get in.

He brings his hands up to run them through his thick, dark hair, the knots caused by the sea wind coming undone.

"Hey." A voice cuts through the air sharply and brings Dan back into reality, even if he doesn't really want to be there. "It's really beautiful here. I like it. It's a bit early by my counts, but I reckon the sky justifies it all." 

Before Dan turns to look at the stranger, he allows his eyes to flicker to the rising sun in the distance and the yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples that it casts across the sky as night time bleeds into the day. 

A cold chill blows past the two people and sends shivers down Dan's spine, so he buries his neck into the collar of his jacket.

The boy stood behind Dan is just a tad taller than him with dark brown eyes and hair to match. His stubble of a beard is growing, but it really suits him. Dan doesn't think he'd ever look good with a beard. The boy sticks his hand out for Dan to shake as a polite greeting, and he does so with a smile.

"My name is Kyle," the boy tells Dan as they shake hands, noticing that the boy's blue eyes match the sea behind them.

"Dan. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Dan knows pretty much everyone who lives here- it's a close, tight-knit community around here. Everybody knows everybody, and everybody has everyone else's back. It's all Dan has ever known.

The pair move so they are stood against the cold barrier at the very edge of the pier. Kyle looks up and out into the horizon of the sky, but Dan's gaze just falls down and to the crashing waves below them, reminding himself he must stay grounded.

 

"Yeah, I just moved here with my family," Kyle explains, stealing a quick glance to the other boy. His thick black hair hangs over his face as he looks over the barrier. "Well, my dad and my little sister, anyway." Another breeze blows past them, pushing Dan's hair into his face. Once again, he runs his hand through it to clear it away. "So, I'm guessing you're out here a lot, then..."

Dan nods and gives a shrug. "Pretty much so, yeah. It just... It just does something to you, don't you think? Something weird..." He watches the other boy who maintains a reasonably blank expression.  _Suppose not, then..._ "Well, maybe not for you. But it makes me feel fresh, it makes me feel free... It's really difficult to articulate, but it's a good feeling." 

There is a brief silence over the scene for just a moment but both of the boys feel comfortable in it. The crashing of the waves below gives Dan a focus point so he doesn't get distracted. He keeps track- he's not sure what of, but whatever it is, it's helping him.

"Why did you move here, then?" Dan asks as he lowers himself down to sit on the pier, letting his legs dangle over the edge, his Converse covered feet swinging back and forth. He's happy that he finished school this year- not that he went to a public school anyway. It just means he has no commitments until next September when he promised his mum he'd help out at their shop. He doesn't mind doing that.

Kyle remains silent for a moment before he gives his answer. He's never really been able to come to terms with it, and he still finds it difficult to talk about, no matter who it is he's talking to.

"My, er... My mum died..." Kyle, like Dan, gently lowers himself just like Dan did, following his actions. For a moment, he's concerned his shoes may fall off of his feet. Then he tells himself to stop being silly.

The other teenager stumbles for an answer, suddenly feeling awkward and flustered. "Oh- I'm really sorry to hear that, Kyle. I'm sorry for asking, anyway, it was pretty insensitive." Another glance at Kyle is stolen, the way he now casts his gaze down, the look on his face... It punches Dan in his heart with pity. "That really sucks, though..." 

"Yeah... My dad couldn't stand to stay in London a moment longer after that, so we ended up moving here... It's quiet, though.  _Really_ quiet. I like it." 

 _"London?!"_ Dan echoes in disbelief, his face suddenly lighting up. He looks up and over at Kyle once more, who is already looking at him, "You're from London?!" 

A quizzical look passes over Kyle's features, "Yeah, why? Honestly, it's not as great as everyone makes it out to be. It's busy, it's expensive, and there's never a moment of peace, of calmness... It's just... It's so unlike here, where it's calm, quiet, and you can allow yourself to breathe, to think... It's amazing."

"Yeah, it's slow. It's quiet. Too slow. Too quiet." Dan rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "We need to get more out of our lives that this lazy seaside town, though, don't we? There's got to be something more than old people and arcades." 

"Yeah?" 

A passion grows into Dan's voice as he speaks, staring out into the distance with some sort of determination in his eyes. "Yeah. One day I'm gonna get there. I'm gonna get to a place where I have a name for myself. Then everyone will know who I am." 

"So you want to be famous, then?" Kyle's question makes Dan ponder what he actually wants.

"Not so much famous as known... I just, I don't know, man, I want to be remembered by more than just a handful of people. I want to leave a mark on this world. I don't want to be just another name. I want people to remember me." 

Kyle nods, letting the words sink in. "I understand." 

Another moment passes of silence and a car rumbles past. It's the local sheep farmers car- Dan can tell by the spluttering and pops that come from it.

"Old car," Kyle comments, turning to look. It's out of sight by now. "Sounds like it's about to die." 

"It's been about to die for as long as I've been alive," Dan chuckles, shaking his head. There's a lot of history behind the small village, and part of Dan is excited to tell Kyle all of it.

Dan's new friend opens his mouth to speak, but the ringing of his phone cuts through the air before he can. 

"I've got to go," Kyle explains to Dan as he puts his phone back into his pocket and stands. "Can I take your number so I can you later?" 

"Is that your real reason or are you just flirting with me?" Dan replies with a teasing smile. When the boys face heats up, he barks out a laugh. "I was kidding you, of course you can. Here." 

Kyle is surprised to find that Dan doesn't have a lock on his phone, so he just goes straight through to his contacts.

"There's no use having a lock on your phone, here. Nobody will you steal it." Dan explains to him when he notices the confusion on his face.

"Ah, right." Kyle hands his phone back to him with a smile. "That's pretty cool. So... I might see you later, then?" 

"Yeah, maybe." Dan replies with a warm smile, "I'll text you, though. Ask if you want to do anything." 

Kyle beams. "Thank you, Dan." 

"Well, welcome to Slow Town." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dan is curled up on his bed, happily napping away when his phone rings and cuts sharply through the once peaceful hair. He gives a light groan of annoyance as his hand reaches out onto his bed to grab his phone, which reads six o'clock in the evening.

" 'lo?" Dan's voice is soaked through with grogginess as he brings the phone up to his ear. He just wants to go back to sleep, his eyelids heavy.

He's taken by surprise when the voice that comes from the other end of the phone doesn't belong to any of his family members, but to the boy he met just hours ago.

"Did I wake you?" Kyle asks, his voice making a smile spread across Dan's face. The only other kids around here are Dan's younger siblings, so there is really no one around here who he Dan's age. Consequently, he doesn't plan on ever letting Kyle go- he's been feeling more isolated more than ever recently.

"I was only having a quick nap, no biggie. Anyway, what's up?" Dan sits up on his bed, running his hand through his hair again.

"My dad was wondering if you would like to come over for tea." There's a little bit of noise on Kyle's side of the phone before everything falls quiet and Kyle speaks again. "Sorry about that, I just had to move into my room for a second. My dad just wants me to make friends around here, you know?" 

Dan laughs. Then he stops laughing because he realises that Kyle may find this rude. "Don't worry, Ky. My parents are exactly the same. Do _you_ want me to come over?" 

The smile in Kyle's voice shines through his words as he gives his answer. "Of course." 

Dan's smile falters a little bit- this was a little bit quick. He was only asleep a few seconds ago.

"Well, what do you want me to wear, then? Smart casual?" He wonders, wondering what would be appropriate in a situation such as this. 

"I don't know, man. Smart casual, then, I guess? I don't even know what I'm wearing, yet."  

There's a slight pause before both of the boys burst into laughter. Dan is really warming to Kyle.

 

Kyle's house looks alike most of the houses in the area. It's a sweet little cottage at the edge of a field not too far away, but still quite a distance, from Dan's house. The cute little front garden is decorated with flowers of varying colours.

Dan walks up the path and to the house, gently knocking on the thick, wooden door and waiting for Kyle- or at least one of his family members- to answer.

"Welcome to chaos." Kyle tells Dan as the door swings open to reveal just a boy. The fire alarm is beeping away and a faint fog of smoke hangs around in the hallway. "Just a minute- let me just-" Kyle leaves the door open as he goes into a room, returning with a cushion, wafting the smoke alarm. Kyle's little sister runs past Dan and into the front garden, so Dan keeps an eye on her to make sure she's okay and doesn't go near the road, even if it is empty. She only looks around three or four. "Dad! Call me when tea is done! Millie is out here with me, too!" Kyle shouts, not giving his dad time to answer before he shuts the door.

There is so much personality to the family of three that makes Dan smile- he's known his own for so long that everything always feels exactly the same. It's like groundhog day- everything feels the same. Kyle's family is new, though. Their ways are strange but Dan likes it.

"In the politest way possible, Dan, you couldn't have come at a worse time," Kyle tells Dan with a breathless laugh and a shake of his head. Kyle starts to walk with Dan behind him to the side of the house where an old bench lies. They both sit down on it. 

Millie disappears from the front garden and escapes back into the house, so, once more, Dan and Kyle are left alone. "I used to play in that field a lot when I was little." Dan gestures to the large field next to Kyle's house, but particularly to a tree in the far corner. "I jumped from the tree once and my foot. The only issue was that nobody ever came down these lanes so I had to walk all the way back to my house- my bone poking out of my foot, blood everywhere, crying my eyes out. I was an utter mess that day." 

Kyle grimaces at the thought, his own foot and ankle beginning to hurt. "Ouch. Why did you jump out the tree?" 

"I wanted to be Superman so bad," an embarrassed grin grows on Kyle's face and he diverts his gaze to the ground. Kyle laughs.

"That's cute." He comments, looking over again at the tree. Everything is so peaceful and it confuses Kyle. He's so used to hearing cars and buses wherever he goes, but right now, all he can hear is the leaves rustling in the trees, the distant sound of livestock, but most importantly, Dan's breathing. He really likes Dan.

 "The food will be about five minutes. Is your friend here yet?" 

Kyle enters the small kitchen with Dan in tow behind him. His figure immediately smothers the room, and Dan's own height doesn't help. His dad is stood at the stove cooking away, clearly not taking any note towards Dan. Mr Simmons is shorter than his son by some height and therefore probably Dan, but he makes up for it in muscle. Dan wonders for a moment if he is a bodybuilder or something of the likes. 

"Oh- hello!" Mr Simmons sees Dan and gives him a large, wide smile. Dan takes notes of the tattoos that cover the man's arms and neck, and his thick, bushy black beard. "I'm Mr Simmons, but you can call me Steve. Sorry you had to come when our kitchen has turned into Hell's Kitchen minus Gordon Ramsay. Millie, sit down!" 

Dan smiles politely at Mr Simmons and takes note of his last name. So, Kyle's last name is also Simmons, then. _Kyle Simmons._ Dan likes the name.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Simmons." Dan follows Kyle's lead and takes a seat next to him at the table.

_"Steve."_

_Steve's_ rough voice makes Dan's breath catch a little bit from fear. He's terrified of the man already.

"Sorry- er, Steve. Sorry." Dan hangs his head sheepishly as a red hue creeps into his cheeks. This dinner is going to be the most awkward thing Dan has experienced.

"I'm joking with you, Daniel. I'm not scary, I promise." Mr Simmons laughs as a smile grows on Kyle's face. He turns his back again, and Dan gives a glance to Kyle, who just smiles and shakes it off. "Also,  _please_ tell me you haven't got any allergies, or you're not vegetarian or anything." 

"Not at all," Dan answers as a plate is placed in front of him. He doesn't even know what it is.

 

After Dinner, which Dan greatly enjoyed, Kyle had asked Dan if he wanted to go to the beach. Dan would never pass up an opportunity to go to the beach.

They lie in the sand. Neither of them really know why because it means they'll be covered in sand until they're old, now- then again, Dan's already used to it, and Kyle is getting used to it because there's always sand everywhere. 

"I had a really good time tonight, Kyle," Dan tells the other boy with a smile. They're both staring up at the sky which is littered with stars and small lights from passing planes. The lapping of the waves against the shore and the slightly chilly breeze just add a sense of reality to their small moment.

"I did, too." The both of them are lying so their bodies are parallel but so their heads are next to each other. "Tell me about yourself, Dan. Tell me... Tell me everything there is to know about you. I think you're a very interesting person." 

"What do you want to know?" Dan cocks an eyebrow and confusion bubbles up inside of him. He doesn't think he is interesting at all...

"What do you do in your free time?" 

"I sing..." 

"You sing?" Kyle turns his head and almost hits it against Dan's own head. "That's so cool. What do you sing?" 

"Nothing you'd know..." 

"Oh really?" 

"Really." 

"Like what? Go on, give me a song title!" 

Dan laughs, rolling his eyes in an amused manner. "I'mm tell you, you won't know any of the songs I know!" 

"Are they covers, then?" Kyle asks, "At least give me that." 

"Yeah." 

"Lemme guess then... You seem like the sorta guy that would really like Boy George," Kyle offers, watching for Dan's reaction. He can only see the boy's face in the moonlight.

Dan laughs again. "Nope." 

"Uh... Queen?" 

"Sometimes, but not really..." 

"You're making this stupidly difficult, Daniel!" 

"I know I am," Dan teases with a wink and a smile, "That's the point." 

There's a brief pause before Kyle opens his mouth once more. "Oh my God, I know!" He says with excitement in his voice. " _No Scrubs_ by  _TLC!"_

Dan remains quiet with his eyes widening in shock and embarrassment. He never really thought Kyle would guess it. Heat rushes to his cheeks.

 _"Oh my God!"_ Kyle whispers, fully turning to Dan this time. He moves so he is lying on his back to lying on his side, and Dan follows. "You do!" 

"Look, it's a catchy song, okay?" The singer argues,  "And besides, I think the way that they did it was stupid." 

"How so?" 

"You can't have a song that sounds so happy and catchy about telling someone to fuck off. It's a bit like the other one, isn't it? What's it called...  _What Would You Do?_ Yeah, you can't have a song sounding so catchy and careless, but it's so  _depressing!"_ It confuses your ears!" 

Kyle roars a laugh out at Dan's comment, but it's drowned out by the sea. "Of course you can! You can do anything with music, Dan. The possibilities are infinite. Anyway, what else do you sing?  _Barbie Girl_ by  _Aqua?"_

Dan scoffs. "No. As a matter of time. I write my own songs." Dan watches for Kyle's reaction, watching the way the wonder grows on it.

"That's so awesome! What about?" 

Dan shrugs at Kyle's question. "Anything. Everything. This, that, the other. Whatever comes to mind, you know." 

"You'll have to sing for me one day." 

"I will." 

"You're very interesting, Dan." 

"You're very lovely, Kyle." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading these, guys! I really appreciate it! <3  
> What do you think so far?  
> What do you guys think will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

A storm rages on outside the singer's bedroom window. Kyle sits by it and watches the rain fall, creating large puddles in the centre of the country lane. It's far worse than it ever has been in London, but Dan told him it's because he is now by the sea and there is the force of the sea winds. Kyle wishes it wasn't raining- he wishes he could go out today, but instead, he finds himself at Dan's house. At least he's with Dan.

The other boy stands at the opposite side of the room where a keyboard stands. His fingers gently press against the keys and his voice, albeit quiet, follows. Kyle really likes Dan's voice. He thinks he's a brilliant singer.

"That sounds good, Dan," he tells the singing boy with a smile as he continues to look out the window. He never thought his dad would be going like this, but he isn't complaining. "What's it called? I don't think I've ever heard it before." 

"I wrote it myself," Dan replies, breaking his gaze from the fading keys of the keyboard to look at his newly found best friend. He is still looking out the window, though. "I think I'm going to call it _'Oblivion'_ because that's the word that's used throughout the song. It's about following somebody to the place they go to when they begin to lose their mind." 

Dan is happy when Kyle finally looks over at him, his features soft, caring, and interested.

"That's really deep, though." He frowns as concern etches upon his face. "What gave you the inspiration to write it?" 

"There was this old woman who lived in a small farmhouse not very far from here. She was the sweetest old lady you could meet, really. She basically adopted me as the grandson she never had. When I finished all my schoolwork for the day, I would go and see her every day. She would do the usual granny stuff like give me food. Shortly before she died, when I was about thirteen or fourteen, she was diagnosed with dementia. She forgot about me completely- I was nothing more to her than a stranger. It broke my heart to hear her just ask who I was every day and to sit there trying to explain to her how she knows me. I guess it's because, as well, both sets of my grandparents died before I was born, so I never really had a grandma or a grandpa, so she was one to me." A picture of the woman is delivered into Dan's mind- her frail old body with confusion in her eyes as she stared at Dan, demanding to know why a stranger was in her house. He tries to push it to the back of his mind- that isn't how he wants to remember her...

Kyle pauses just for a moment, trying to work out just how upset Dan is. He feels guilty for ever bringing it up.

"But she was so, so graceful, though, you know? Like, she lived here but dressed like a Queen. She had this one big red dress and she wore it everywhere. Nobody knows why because it was cheap, from a charity shop, but she adored it." Dan's gaze continues to lie on the floor, and he feels the tears begin to pool in his eyes. The woman had known him since he was born and they were very close.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Dan," Kyle rises out of his seat to wrap his arms around the other boy, who buries his head in his chest. "She's okay now, though. I bet she's still watching over you, smiling and laughing in her red dress. I bet she's so proud of you." 

Dan bites his lip and remains silent. He refuses to let himself cry in front of Kyle- that would make him seem weird (at least, Dan thinks so). He really likes being in Kyle's arms. He realises that as the boy holds him close.

"Do you wanna watch a film?" The taller boy offers, his hand still gently resting on the back of Dan's head, in his thick, black, bushy hair.

"Like what?" Dan's voice is croaky and it hits Kyle like a sucker punch in his heart.

"I don't know," Kyle looks around the room trying to find something to take Dan's mind off of the situation, _anything._ Then he clocks it- there's a DVD on Dan's desk with a name scrawled on the bottom. "Well, I've never heard of David Lynch if that makes the decision easier." 

When Kyle awakes, the room has fallen into darkness. Something feels strange about him, though. There's a strange weight on his chest. The last Kyle was aware, they were both lying on Dan's bed covered by his quilt as they watched some film that didn't really make sense to Kyle. Dan had tried to explain it to Kyle, bless him, but Kyle could just never make sense of it.

The automatic clock on Dan's small bedside table reads 23:51, and the house is so quiet. He still isn't used to the lack of noise- even when it was gone midnight there was never a moment of silence in the bustling capital.

The sound of rain hitting windows fills the room just like it did earlier, but it doesn't sound nearly as great as it did when Dan was singing with it. Kyle figures he won't be going home until at least the morning.

As he lies in the dark, he listens to Dan's breathing. And then he clicks on to what the weight on his chest is.

A quick glance down at his torso results in Kyle getting a faceful of thick, black hair. Dan is lying on his chest with one of his arms comfortably lying over Kyle's stomach and the other one resting beneath him. He seems calm and content as he sleeps away. Kyle hopes he's dreaming of beautiful things.

But then he realises just how much he really needs to use the bathroom.

"Dan," he whispers quietly as he gives the other boy a slight shake in the hopes to wake him up just enough so he can move. He doesn't really want him to move, though. He quite liked the boy sleeping there. "Dan- I've got to pee, man." 

The shorter of the pain gives a slight stir but doesn't wake, so gives him another shake. This time, he lifts his head very slightly and looks at Kyle.

"Where's your bathroom? I have to pee." Kyle asks him again, the sleepy look in Dan's eyes making his heart melt. 

Dan doesn't give him the answer as to where the bathroom is, but he gives him something else that confuses him.

He says nothing as he leans forwards, closing the gap between them, kissing Kyle. In the shock, Kyle doesn't move nor kiss back. This doesn't matter to Dan, though, who goes back to sleep as soon as his head hits Kyle's chest again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle is really beginning to warm to the sound of the waves as they lap at the shoreline of the beach. It's shortly past one in the afternoon, and the boy is sat where he and Dan had previously sat, at the very edge of the pier with his feet dangling over the edge. He's beginning to really see why Dan enjoys coming here so often.

Speaking of Dan, he didn't mention the kiss at all. In fact, he seemed oblivious to it, almost as though it didn't even happen in the first place. As he was leaving his house this morning, it occurred in Kyle's head that he may have been dreaming it all... But it felt very, very real. What if Dan just didn't want to mention it? 

He lifts the can of  _Dr Pepper_ that sits beside him and takes a long drink of it, staring out into the distance at all of the ships as they sail past. He wonders if they know of the boring little community here- but then he brushes it off. Of course they don't. He then tries to distract himself away from thinking of Dan and all the confusion he is causing him. Why can't his life just be simple?

"Hello again," Kyle can't lie that his heart gives a small flutter at Dan's voice as it travels through the salty air. there are a few other people who are walking down the beach with their dog, but nobody is around to hear their conversation. "Long time no see, huh?" 

"Hey," Kyle smiles at the joke, shuffling over so Dan can take a seat next to him, also allowing his feet to hang off of the end.

"You know, I was thinking," Dan says as he reaches over to take Kyle's  _Dr Pepper_ can from him, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. Kyle doesn't complain, "We don't know much about each other- well, I mean, you know things about me, but I... But I don't know much about you at all." 

Kyle frowns and looks back over at the boats which have made visible progress in their journey. Dan follows his gaze.

"What do you mean?" The teenager asks, "I told you lots about myself when you came over to my house- and you told me a lot about you." 

"Yeah, but I didn't really tell you everything, and neither did you. I'd really like to know everything about you, Kyle. If you tell, I'll tell." He proposes which makes Kyle shrug.

"Okay, then... I guess..." 

Kyle tells the full story of his life- he doesn't miss a single detail out as he tells his story from when he was just a child to just a few months ago when he lost his mother.

"It was cancer that took her," Kyle tells Dan in a low voice, casting his gaze down to the calm sea below. "She suffered with it for a while, and then she just decided what was best- no treatment was helping her any, so... So I guess she just accepted what was inevitable." there's a slight pause before Kyle speaks again, but when he does, he tries hard to hide the sob in his voice. "My dad just completely shut down. He couldn't even get out of bed most mornings- and it's ironic, you know? My dad, he looks terrifying, but to see him so hurt and heart broken like that surprised even me. He was so in love with her anyone could see it. But... But I had to look after Millie. I suddenly because responsible for her and everything."

Dan thinks this is unfair. He thinks it's unfair that whilst everyone else had the opportunity to mourn, Kyle, who had just lost his mother, has to take on a father role for his younger sister (who constantly asked why her mummy wasn't there) and pretend like nothing happened.

There is a brief silence after Dan says a few words of apology which Kyle uses to composes himself.

"So, Danny, what about you? Come on, tell me everything. Everything there is to you. Your favourite song, your favourite fil- Well, I already know that, but you catch my drift." 

Dan tells Kyle how he was home-schooled by his mum for a few years of his life due to the lack of nearby primary schools until he had to go to secondary school, which meant somebody else in his town taught him. He hates the fact he didn't get to experience the full school life becuase it means he's missed out on a large part of the average life, and he's never really found himself any friends that are his own age. That's why he likes Kyle so much.

Kyle laughs and disagrees, telling him that school is the worst thing imaginable. Dan only feels envy grow in him, though.

"And just another thing I think you ought to know about me, Kyle," Dan turns and looks at Kyle straight in the eye. His face is completely blank of emotion. "I don't do things for no reason. If I do something, I mean it. Keep that in mind." 

Wordlessly, Dan stands and walks away from the other teenage boy, leaving him alone with his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Kyle hasn't move for a good few hours since Dan spoke to him because he can't figure out exactly what Dan means. He's wondering if it's just his mind taking it in a different way- perhaps the way he secretly wants it to be- than to what Dan actually means.

The sun is beginning to set behind Kyle, and he stares out into the sky where the moon is rising. He wishes Dan was sharing the moment with him.

"Kyle!" Millie cheers as she sees Kyle. He has now risen from his previous spot and is now leaning over the railing- his bum was starting to go dead. She runs over to her big brother holding her arms wide open for him. Kyle accepts her into a hug and smiles as he picks her up. "Dad says he's buying us ice cream! He's stood over there  _right now,_ are you coming?!" Her voice is laced with excitement that makes a smile appear on Kyle's face.

"Of course," Kyle smiles, walking down the pier with her.

"Kyle, you know your friend who came over the other night?" She asks as Kyle holds her. Kyle hums in response. "I like him, I think he's funny." 

"Do you?" 

"Yeah. Do you like him?" She asks curiously. Kyle smiles.

"Of course I do- as a friend." 

"No, Kyle. Not as a friend. Is he your boyfriend?" 

Kyle feels his cheeks burn bright red and his eyes widen in shock a little bit as the girl continues. 

"You know what he told me- but he told me not to tell you..." The little girl turns away stubbornly.

"Come on, Millie! Don't leave me hanging like that!" Kyle says, frowning at the girl, who smiles proudly. 

"He told me he likes you in that way..." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The water begins to reach Kyle's waist and his heart is hammering in his chest to the extent that he can even hear it. A look of worry is plastered across his face as he watches the other boy splash around just a metre away from him. 

"Don't you bloody dare," he warns Dan, beginning to feel his chest tighten, giving him an uneasy feeling. "Dan!" 

They stand in the water in their swimming shorts, and although they're only shallow waters, Kyle feels horribly sick already. How Dan had ever convinced him to go in the water is a mystery.

Dan laughs as he shakes his head, his slightly damp hair hanging just over his face. His hand is in the water, threatening to splash Kyle. "Come on, Kyle! It took me long enough to convince you to come in here in the first place! Let me have some fun here, man!" 

"It's a bloody sharks house, that's why! I'm not really looking to be eaten today, thank you very much!" He complains as his breathing begins to go slightly rigid. He hates the sea. It's pretty, yeah, and it sounds nice, granted- but God knows what else is in the ocean. Not to mention the fact you could drown, which spreads all the more fear through Kyle.

In response, the other boy barks out a laugh and shakes his head. "Kyle, there are no sharks around here! That's silly." He gestures to the sea. "I've been here all my life and I've not once seen a shark. Look, see that rock over there?" 

Dan points to a rock in the first distance, and Kyle nods.

"I've swam to that before. I didn't see so much as a fish." 

"Well, then, there are no  _reported_ sharks, Daniel! And besides, you must have got lucky, because there are sharks out there, and  _they will eat you!"_ Kyle puts a foot sheepishly forward, fearing that there may be some sort of dip in the seabed. He really hates being in the ocean.

Dan wades towards Kyle and takes his hand in his own, pulling him gently further into the water. "Ky,  _look at me._ You will be fine. I  _promise._ If anything at all happens, I am here." 

Kyle looks down to his and Dan's hands. They fit perfectly together. Kyle also cannot deny how cute Dan looks- his hair is slightly damp and curly from the sea air, and his body is shiny from the water. Kyle has to stop himself from looking at him several times.

_You should be having these thoughts, Kyle. You shouldn't be thinking of him like this. He is your only friend here. Don't ruin this friendship._

"I-I'm scared, Dan," Kyle confesses, diverting his eyes down. To say he was afraid of them, the waves now suddenly look very interesting.

Dan's eyes glaze over with confusion and concern. He can't help but feel guilty that he has made him do this in the first place, especially if it makes him feel uncomfortable. "Of what?" He asks quietly, gently pulling Kyle closer.

"Everything..." 

At the taller boy's comment, Dan gives Kyle's hands a small squeeze of support. "It's okay, Kyle. We really don't have to do it if you're not comfortable." 

 

They sit on the beach together, a towel wrapped around them. Kyle sits in silence, almost ashamed of himself. Of everything in the universe, why does it have to be the ocean that he is afraid of? Part of him wishes his dad had chosen to move somewhere else, somewhere that isn't by the sea- but that means he would never have met Dan. And he really, really likes Dan.

"Kyle?" Dan's voice breaks the comfortable silence and he looks up to Kyle.

"Yeah?" The other boy's voice is equally as quiet. A seagull overhead squarks. Kyle has become used to hearing them all the time, now.

"I'm really sorry for forcing you to go into the sea." He looks forward again, but gives a small side glance to Kyle, only to find that he is also looking forward. He wonders what the boy is thinking about... Dan shuffles gently closer and smiles at how Kyle seems not to notice.

"It's okay. I agreed to it." Kyle shrugs, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he feels Dan's head rest against his shoulder. He remains silent, though. He quite likes Dan being there.

"I really enjoyed today, though..." There's a slight breeze and Kyle rests his own head atop Dan's.

"But we didn't do anything particularly special today." 

"Well, I spent it with you. That's good enough for me, Kyle. That's always good enough for me." 

 

Kyle is really beginning to get fed up of being confused with Dan all the time. He hates not knowing whether or not Dan wants to be more than 'just friends', and it's beginning to annoy him. He just wants a clear answer. He wants to know what Dan is thinking.

So he decides to take matters into his own hands.

He can see Dan's figure stood on the pier waiting for him. He was supposed to meet him there about ten minutes ago.

He refuses to let his rational thoughts take over him as he strides over, the boy finally noticing him. _Consciousness does make a coward_ , he reminds himself.

"Hey, Kyle," Dan smiles sweetly as Kyle strides towards him. His face then twists into confusion at the look on Kyle's face as he finally reaches him.

With a deep breath, Kyle reaches forward, grabbing Dan's jacket and drags the boy closer. It's only now does he truly notice the height difference between them as he pulls Dan's face up towards his own, which he lowers slightly so their lips meet in the middle. 

They kiss, and for Kyle, it feels like it goes on forever. He can't tell if it's fueled by anger, confusion, love, lust, or something else entirely.

Dan doesn't settle into the kiss at all, though. He's too shocked to do anything, even to move. All he can possibly think of is  _oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._

"Stop being so bloody confusing!" Kyle shouts at his as they finally pull away, giving a small gasp for air. "Okay?!" 

Dan just stands there silently, his eyes glossed over with shock. He doesn't know what to do or what to say...

So he just walks off.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since Kyle as seen Dan, and it feels far too long. The fear that consumes his body makes him feel sick- what if he messed everything up for doing what he thought was best? That very thought alone makes his heart hang heavy.

Nonetheless, he continues on with his life. Often, he would take Millie to the beach, or go to the arcades with her on other days. She would always ask about Dan, but they never ran into each other. Maybe he's just keeping out of the way... He hopes so, anyway.

But today is different. He doesn't have Millie with him today. He wanted some time alone, some time to clear his head and think about what is happening.

Because today, Dan is at the end of one of the long concrete paths that go out into the sea. He skips rocks into the water, but the oncoming waves don't allow them to bounce. He just looks bored.

As he approaches the boy, he rehearses a script in his head of what he would like to say.

"I'm so sorry, Dan..." He mumbles quietly, stood several paces behind him. "I'm really sorry..." 

Dan skips another rock and it collides with an oncoming wave and disappears beneath it.

Kyle clears his throat, thinking of what else he could say. The other boy's lack of response makes him wonder if he's even heard him.

"Are you angry at me?" He questions quietly, stepping shortly closer to Dan. "I really don't want this to ruin  _us-_ our friendship." 

"It's not ruined, Kyle. It's not ruined at all. It'll never be ruined. No, never." Dan rambles on as he finally turns to face Kyle. "I'm just... Look, I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm a bit angry, I'm a bit disappointed, I have a bit of a heavy heart, I guess..." 

This makes Kyle's own heart drop. "Why?" 

"I... God this sounds so disgustingly cheesy, I know, but I wanted our first kiss to be special. Hell, I didn't even know if you liked me like that, yet I still had this plan in my head that I would follow. Then you kissed me the other day, ruining my plan completely." Dan shoves his hands into his pockets. A red hue begins to creep up his neck.

"W-well... Really, Dan, it wasn't really our first kiss... But I'm supposing you don't remember that, though." The taller boy watches Dan as a picture of confusion takes over his face. The red begins to fade.

"Remember what? Of course that was our first kiss, Ky. When else could we have kissed?" Dan shakes his head with an amused scoff. When Kyle's cheeks warm red, he doesn't think it's a joke anymore. "Unless you, like, you kissed me in my sleep, or something like that." 

Kyle diverts his gaze to the ground. "Well... Yeah. But, actually, Dan... You kissed me." He admits, shortly before they fall into a short but pregnant silence.

_"What?"_

"You kissed me. The other night, when I was sleeping over at yours. I woke up and you were lying on me. I asked you to move, but you just sat up, leant over, and kissed me." 

Dan gives another pause and his cheeks flush bright red with heat. "Oh... Oh  _fuck._ I don't remember that... Oh, Christ, I really didn't- I just wanted to kiss you first..."  

Kyle barks out a laugh at this, eyes lighting up with amusement and laughter. "You stupid, childish git!" He tells Dan, shaking his head in disbelief. Da had got so worked up because he wanted to kiss Kyle first? Dan breaks into a smile. "I was so concerned that I had ruined everything! And if it bloody counts for anything at all, you did kiss me first, even if you didn't know!"

Dan laughs once more, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red. His wonky tooth is on show,  but it only makes Kyle love him more. "Suppose so..." He grins, looking up to Kyle. "Come here," 

He pulls Kyle gently forward and holds his face before his own for a short moment. He can smell Kyle's minty toothpaste on his breath, and he can smell the aftershave he put on this morning.

Kyle can smell the strong scent of coffee as it radiates from Dan's breaths and clothes. For some reason, it reminds him of warmth and love. The comforting warmth of Dan's hands as they move from his hands to his cheeks makes his stomach fill with energetic butterflies.

"Kyle-" 

"Dan. Is this what you want?" Kyle asks carefully, gazing into Dan's eyes. Dan nods slowly, staring into Kyle's eyes.

"More than anything, Kyle. More than anything ever..." His voice is sickly sweet and soft, and both of them can feel each other's breath as it touches their faces, a chilling comparison from the cool breezes of the sea. 

They meet in the middle, slowly bringing each other's faces closer. They are happier and closer than ever before, and they are so close that their noses are pushing against one another. Hands wonder from waists to backs and from backs to hair.

"Dan, I love you so, so much," Kyle whispers as he breaks the kiss, "I really do." 

Dan smiles. His eyes are glazed over with something that Kyle can only recognise as lust.

"I love you too, Kyle." 

 

Dan sleeps on Kyle's chest, the blankets pulled up over their naked bodies. How on earth they got to this stage so fast is beyond both of them, but what they do now is that they've never loved another person more than Dan loves Kyle or Kyle loves Dan.

Dan's lack of hesitation when they got to Kyle's house surprised him a little bit- thankfully for the two boys, who were both eager for each other, Mr Simmons had gone out shopping with Millie, so the two were alone. Dan had pushed Kyle up against his bedroom door and held him there as they kissed.

One thing lead to another and they ended up in this position, both of them way beyond being just friends, and happier than they ever have been before.

Kyle is so thankful he found Dan.

Dan is so thankful he found Kyle.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle snores away softly in complete bliss over the night. Nothing had gone quite to plan for what Kyle thought his first time would be like. It was perfect, but it was close enough in the eyes of Kyle. Anything that he does with Dan is perfect, and the fact they both feel so comfortable with each other to be intimate like that makes Kyle feel like he's on top of the world.

His door bursts open in the young hours of the morning and Mr Simmons comes into the room in a flurry of panic. "Kyle, Kid. Wake up. They can't find Dan," he says loudly, waking the boy, who sits up, still half asleep as he looks around. He's surprised that Dan isn't in his room, next to him in the bed.

"What?" He stretches slightly, confusion and sleep lacing his words. "Where is he?" 

"They... They think he got washed out to sea. Come on, get dressed. We're going out to help look." Mr Simmons grabs a dirty top off of the floor and throws it at his son, who shrugs it on and awkwardly shuffles into a pair of boxers and jeans as his dad isn't looking.

 

The beach is packed with everyone in the town when they arrive, and a helicopter hovers above the ocean with its spotlight shining on violent waves. It's about five in the morning, and the sun is just beginning to rise. There's very little light.

Kyle rushes to join a group of people he's only vaguely familiar with at the very edge of the pier, the same place where he and Dan had sat so many times, the same place where they had met. The storm blowing all night is just beginning to ease up, and the waves begin  to calm.

"He could be anywhere by now..." He hears somebody say with panic in their voice, "He could be miles out to sea.." 

This doesn't help Kyle's nerves at all. It makes him feel sick beyond words.

Mrs smith is crying into her husband's shoulder, asking him if Kyle is there- because Kyle  _needs to know._

Everyone is praying to God that Dan is okay.

A sudden shout cuts through the tense air as someone finally spots Dan in the water.

"He's there!" They shout, pointing out into the distant sea. They're stood on the beach, but Kyle can see a slim figure about ten metres away from the end of the pier, looking cold and lifeless. Kyle immediately knows it's Dan. it  _his Dan._

"Kyle!" His dad roars, running over to Kyle and grabbing his forearm. "Kyle, don't you dare!" 

Kyle shakes his head in protest, the urgent message of needing to get his drowning boyfriend is the only thing running through his mind. "I need to get Dan! Dad, please, I need to get him." 

"Please,  _Kyle._ Please don't. I can't lose someone else- I can't lose  _you,_ of all people..." There is desperation in Mr Simmons' eyes and sadness lacing his words. Kyle feels guilty, but he just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry." 

He climbs to the very top railing and tries his best to ignore the fear that runs through his body, radiating off of him. Everyone around him is shouting the same thing:  _don't do it!_ With a deep breath, he dives.

The water is so cold that it shocks him, and for a long moment, his entire brain goes blank. The fear he feels overwhelms him to the point where he believes he might just be sick, but nonetheless he powers through it with the knowledge that Dan needs him right now more than ever.

He swims as fast as he possibly can in Dan's general direction, seeing the boys body as it bobs up and down in the water.

When he finally, finally reaches Dan, he notes how blue he has gone, how lifeless everything about him is. He looks lifeless and cold, so unlike how he was just hours before. This makes Kyle feel even worse, knowing it may be his boyfriends corpse he's carrying.

But he has him. He's in his arms once more.

Kyle isn't a strong swimmer, and his fear of the ocean only makes everything harder as he drags his boyfriend back to the shore, one arm tucked around his chest and the other trying to get them in the right direction. He attempts to kick without hitting Dan, but it doesn't always prove successful.

"Here, Kyle, here," someone says, holding a blanket out for Kyle to grab. His ignores them, though, trying to listen to see if he can hear Dan breathing.

He can't.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle begins to push down on Dan's chest before he gives mouth to mouth, trying his best with the only CPR he knows, even if it is only the very basics.

There's only one word which is circulating his head at the minute:  _Dead._ The very thought of Dan actually being dead distraughts him, and Kyle hopes, begs, and pleads that it's all just a lie. That he isn't actually going to ever lose Dan.

It takes a while. In Kyle's mind, in fact, it takes forever. He can't help but look at the boy, whose skin looks weathered and whose blue eyes no longer have  _that_ look in them, the look that made Kyle fall in love with him in the first place. There's a blanket wrapped around his body that Kyle didn't even see get put on, and everything about him looks deathly. 

But his eyes fly open and he almost headbutts Kyle as he sits up, coughing lung fills of water onto the damp sand. Everything else comes up with it, including all the meals Dan ate yesterday.

"Dan!" His saviour shouts as he wraps the sopping wet teenager in his arms and holds him close. "I really thought I'd lost you, Dan," tears are streaming down Kyle's face as he holds him tight, not caring about who is watching them.

Dan caught do anything but cough, closing his sore, red eyes and bury his head into Kyle's shoulder, his numb, cold hands gently gripping at Kyle's wet shirt.

"You're a bloody idiot! You scared me so much. I thought I wouldn't have you with me anymore. Danny- I was so scared. I can't live here without you." 

Kyle plants desperate kisses to Dan's close face, and someone wraps a blanket around both of them. Dan's hair is dripping with salt water and hanging in his face so Kyle gently pushes it back, finally moving to kiss his lips.

Mr and Mrs Smith rush down to the beach and over to their child. They are shortly followed by Mr Simmons whose face is white with worry.

 

Dan was rushed away in an ambulance to a hospital miles away just to make sure he is okay. As it left and drove down the road, Mr Simmons wrapped his arms around his son, holding him there tightly.

They don't know quite how long they were stood there, but many words were said to Kyle. People called him brave, and told him that they were thankful for saving Dan. After all, they all watched him grow up.

"I'm proud of you, Kyle," Mr Simmons whispers to Kyle as they drive away from the scene, the passenger seat of Mr Simmons' car growing slightly damp. "I don't think I've ever been so proud of you for doing exactly the opposite of what I told you not to do." 

Kyle smiles slightly. His eyes are burning and stinging from the salty water, and he just needs a nap. He's surprised that his dad hasn't mentioned the fact he kissed Dan in front of everybody, so he decides he won't bring it up.

"I really do like Dan. I'm glad you're his best friend- well, I guess he's your boyfriend now." He says with a laugh, glancing over at Kyle, whose cheeks go bright red. He knows exactly why he's doing it. "I'm not ashamed that you're with him, Kyle. I would never be ashamed of you- I don't know what you were expecting, but I'm not a deadbeat dad. I will love you no matter who you love." He leans his hand over and rests it on his son's kneecap. "Your mother would love it." 

This comment silences them both for the rest of the journey home.

 

Showered and washed, Kyle lies on his sofa slowly falling asleep. Millie is sat in the space between his arms and legs on the sofa, eating a packet of crisps and watching TV.

"Kyle?" She asks, not breaking his gaze away from the episode of  _Lazy Town_ playing out on the screen.

"Hmm?" Kyle's voice shows how tired he is, but he doesn't mind staying awake for his sister.

"Do you love Dan?" She asks innocently. The simple mention of his name makes Kyle smile.

"Course I do." He answers. Millie smiles.

"Good. Are you going to get married one day?" 

"Probably. I hope so, anyway." The image that appears in Kyle's head makes him smile, but the image is then replaced to the image of them both in bed the previous night, bodies working as one. His cheeks flush red as the memory of holding Dan beneath him as they planted hot, passionate kisses on each other, savouring the intimacy of the situation.

"Are you going to have kids?"

"Enough questions, Monster," he laughs, pulling the girl so she is lying down next to him. She takes the position quite happily and continues watching TV in that position.

 

"You're unbelievably lucky to have Kyle in your life." Mr Smith tells his son as they boy lies in the hospital. He has a wire going into his nose to aid his breathing, and a few other wires connected to him to make sure his vitals are okay.

"I know I am," the boy replies with a croaky and hoarse voice. He just wants to sleep, but it turns out there was a gash in his head which meant he may have a concussion.

"What happened, anyway?" Mrs Smith questions, gently holding Dan's hand. His skin is slowly regaining it's colour now.

"I was on the concrete thing that goes out into the sea at, like, four in the morning. There was a storm and this huge wave came along and I guess I fell, hit my head, then boom. Gone." Dan explains, but his mind seems blank at what happened whilst he was in the water. "I could have died, really... That was stupid, huh?" 

 _"Stupid?!_ Boy, that was way beyond stupid! Do you have any idea what we would have done if we lost you?!" She demands, "God knows what would have happened if we did, Daniel." 

"Dan, not only would you kill us and everyone else in that town, but you'd kill Kyle, too. If that doesn't mean enough that you'd hurt your parents and everyone you know, just think about Kyle." Mr Simmons stares at his son. "Because that boy, that boy would do anything for you. You said he was scared of the ocean? He didn't think twice about jumping in their to save your stupid ass. He thinks the world of you- you can see it every time you look in his eyes." 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dan was allowed back home later that evening, just as the sun was beginning to set over the sea that he almost drowned in this morning. He wasn't happy at all, in fact, he was angry at his parents. They told him that unless somebody was with him, he was no longer allowed anywhere near the beach. This upset him very much. It was as though his one place his one place of sanctuary had been taken away from him- the very place he would go to every day since he was a child. His security, his peace, the one place away from everywhere else that he could just sit and think and have time to himself. It was his relief. When things got too much, when he felt truly isolated from the rest of the world and his own generation, he would land there and just think.

"Daniel. I am _not_ risking that happening again. Do you know how scary that was for us? To see Kyle as he pulls your lifeless body out of the water? Our own  _son,_ our flesh and blood... Your bloody heart wasn't beating! You were dead until Kyle brought you back!" His mum cries when the boy frowns in anger. How  _dare_ they try and take his one happy place away from him when they live in such a small town where nothing ever happens. He feels as though he may cry himself...

"So what, then? You're going to wrap me up in bubble wrap until I inevitably die anyway? You know, I could walk outside and get hit by a car. I could do literally anything, even the most safest thing, and still get hurt. You can't take away my  _one place_ because of a stupid accident! It wasn't even that bad!" He replies. It hurts him to speak because his lungs are so sofre, and his eyes still burn from the salt water. He hates- no-  _despises_ himself for being so stupid to stand there when there was a storm going on in the first place. What else could have happened? It was only ever going to end that way.

"Yes, Dan. That's exactly what we're going to do!" She replies with a harsh voice. "If it has happened once, it can happen again."

The truth is, Mrs Smith isn't wholly convinced that it was an accident. She knows how isolated Dan has been since nobody else has been around- that would have been the perfect way to make a suicide look like an accident. She prays to God that isn't the case, though.

Dan rolls his eyes. He knows he won't listen to her anyway, he knows he'll land there again. He'll go down there tomorrow morning, and probably after that.

He walks into his room (well, storms, but he won't admit that) and lies on his best, chest feeling tight and lungs filling with fire. He really feels like crying now, and he wishes Kyle was there with him... Part of him wishes that Kyle wasn't there this morning.

Speaking of Kyle, Dan will never be able to forget the look on the teenager's face. The complete horror and fear that were in his eyes this morning causes the hair on Dan's arms to stand to attention, making him feel guilty. 

 

Kyle is fast asleep on the sofa as his dad wakes him up at about eight in the evening with the news that Dan is now home. Millie is in her bedroom now, playing with her toys. She was asleep this morning when Kyle and her father rushed out, and she was still asleep when they got home until she woke up and sat with her brother on the sofa until he fell asleep.

"Are you going to see him, then?" Mr Simmons asks, handing his son a large, and much needed, cup of tea. He sits down next to Kyle with a cup of tea of his own.

"I don't know. I might go and see him tomorrow morning- his family are probably gonna want to spend time with him." Kyle rubs his face in a sleepy manner. "Thank you for the tea." 

Mr Simmons nods with a smile and rests his feet gently on the coffee table. "You know, Kyle, I'm honestly really surprised." 

Kyle laughs gently, his own lungs feeling sore, and cocks an eyebrow, "At what?" 

"You. You're absolutely terrified of the ocean, but you jumped straight in there faster than I've ever seen you do anything in your life! Including that time we saw that pet shop back in London. You just went straight for it and ignored everything that screamed at you not to. You ignored what your gut was telling you, and listened to your heart. That takes a lot to do." The enthusiasm and sincerity in Mr Simmons' voice causes a smile of pride to spread across his face- he has every right to feel proud. Even if he doesn't see it in this way, he still saved his boyfriend.

"I was still pretty scared though," he admits with a shrug. He overcame his biggest fear this morning. "I was terrified." 

Mr Simmons just smiles and shakes his head. Words cannot describe how proud he is of his son. "Everybody scared, Kyle. It's natural. Even I do, sometimes, and us Dads are supposed to be fearless! I was scared this morning knowing that you were scared. But I'm so, so proud of you, Son." 

Kyle's smile grows even wider. "Thanks, Dad." 

"And like I said earlier, Kiddo, your mum would be so proud of you, too. She would absolutely adore Dan, and she would be so happy that you're with him. She... She kinda always wanted you to be gay," Mr Simmons laughs, and Kyle smiles. A pregnant silence falls over the room, beginning to suffocate the men.

"I really, really miss her, Dad..." Kyle can feel tears as they begin to sting his eyes. The death of his mother has always been a sensiive subject for him, and he's never really come to terms with the fact that she isn't here with them anymore. He knows it was a year ago now, but it's still a fresh wound. He still hopes to hear her car pull up at four o'clock as she comes home. It never happens, though.

Mr Simmons puts his mug of tea on the table and moves to comfort his son. "I know, Kyle. I miss her, too." He sniffles, biting his lip to stay strong. He knows how wrong it was of him to completely shut down when the woman died. He knows he should never have left Kyle in charge of the house, he was far too young. He knows he's terrible for not allowing him any grieving time. 

"She's looking down on you, though, Ky. She was here with us today- do you wanna know what I think?" Mr Simmons asks, feeling Kyle nod in his arms. It feels like it's been years since he was able to hold him. "I think she saw Dan this morning. When he was... Well, when he was gone. I think she told him how much you love him and sent him back to you." 

Kyle smiles through teary eyes as his fathers' strong arms hold him. He likes that thought.

He really likes that thought.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dan lies on the soft sand of the beach and listens to the waves as they lap against the shore. He's alone and he knows he shouldn't be. But it's twelve o'clock at night, nobody is around and his parents are at home, asleep, so why not? It's not as though anyone will ever know he's there.

He isn't necessarily relieved that he is alive. He doesn't think of it as being a near-death experience, instead, it was just an accident. Although, it's not even as if he wants to die. He didn't mind which way fate took him that morning. The only thing that even keeps him here anyway is Kyle. He really, really loves Kyle, and he doesn't want to just leave him here alone. Dan knows how it feels to be isolated from everyone else in your generation, he knows how it feels to be alone in this big, wild world. It's terrifying.

Thoughts of Kyle occupy Dan's mind. It feels as though it's been forever since he's kissed the other boy, and he misses him madly. He wishes he could do something for Kyle so he can just tell him how special he is to Dan. He isn't the sort of person to articulate their love for another person besides from the simple and quick  _I love you's'._ He wishes there was a way to show him, not tell him.

Then his thoughts change. His mind flickers to the other night when the pair had been more intimate than they had ever been before. He feels the heat of Kyle's body as he moves on top of him, and the ultimate pleasure that surely followed. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before, and, for the very first time in his life, he felt truly connected to someone. He found someone he never wanted to leave behind, someone he wanted to stay with forever. In that moment, he swore, he would never even think of leaving Kyle.

His heart gives a sickening jump when he hears someone coming towards him. He fears for a moment that it might be his parents who may have awoken to find their son missing from his bedroom, and he feels sick. If he gets caught he'll never be allowed out of the house again, nevermind just to the beach.

"...Dan?" The soft voice of the very boy whose face had been on his mind relieves him and causes a large smile to break out across his face. "It's half past twelve. Why are you here?" 

Dan watches the boy's dark figure as he moves and lies down next to Dan. Their heads are right next to each other, and Dan is so, so tempted to lean over and just kiss him. It's all he wants to do.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replies, staring into the boy's brown eyes. They reflect the light of the moon and the stars above them. He looks so beautiful.

"I have just... I've been thinking too much," Kyle admits. He takes it in his own hands to lean over and kiss Dan, pushing their lips together for what feels like hours.

"What about?" His boyfriend questions when they break apart.

"My mum... I miss her, you know? It feels weird not having her here..." Dan can't do anything besides nod- not in understanding, and certainly not in sympathy or pity, but in comfort and support. "Like, one minute she's there, and the next... She was just gone. It was, well, weird. It makes you wonder what really happens after death." 

Dan smiles. He has thought about the idea and stigma of death many more times than he can count, but it still keeps him awake at night.

"It's just weird... I don't know how to put it. Late night thoughts all that jazz, huh?" Kyle smiles, turning so he is lying on his side. The idea of sand being everywhere on him used to infuriate him, but he doesn't mind it at much now. It's mainly down to the fact that you cannot escape it.

The pair lie in a comfortable silence for a little while, just staring at each other. Even in the dark, Kyle can still see the shimmery blue eyes of his lover. He'll never fall out of love with those eyes. It's almost as though they tell a new story every time he looks into them.

"I want to get out of here, Kyle." Dan turns once more so he is looking up at the stars, watching the planes as they leave the two boys behind, leaving them in the darkness and isolation that the small town holds them in. "I want to just... I want to run away, leave all of this behind. This stupid town where nothing ever happens, I just want it to be part of my past, now. I want to forget of this stupid place. I just want to go, I want to  _live."_

"I'll get you out of here, then, Dan." Kyle tells him, gently sliding his hand into his boyfriend's. "One day, I promise you, I'll give you the life you deserve, even if it's the last thing I do." 

 

Dan went home shortly past two. He walked Kyle back to his house before going off to his own. Kyle isn't sure why he went out himself, but he's glad he did. He's glad he saw Dan again.

He strips down to his boxers and lies on his bed, pulling the sheets over him and listening to the soft wind as it blows past his thin windows. He allows his thoughts to wonder as to what the future may bring for them- he wonders if Dan is one of those people who constantly need some sort of change in their life. He hopes that isn't the case- if it is, he may be needing a change of boyfriend in the future and Kyle will be left behind.

But Dan wouldn't do that. Kyle doesn't doubt the fact that Dan loves him, and he loves him back all the same. He wonders if they will get married- well, are they even an official thing yet? In Kyle's mind, as soon as they spent that night in bed together Dan was his boyfiend. He hopes Dan thinks the same.

 

Dan climbs in through his bedroom window and silently changes into his pyjama bottoms. His bedroom is a mess, and he's kinda disappointed about the fact that Kyle isn't in there with him. Nonetheless, he settles into bed and pulls the quilt up over his head. He wonders about Kyle for a little moment- is he asleep?

_Probably._

Then a smile spreads over his face. Even when he's seventy five and still stuck here, he'll hear the story of how he almost drowned. As much as he would love to believe that Kyle will someday manage to get them out of this crappy little town sometime soon, but he knows it's not really a reality. He'll be stuck here until he dies, whether that be tomorrow or in eighty years time. That thought annoys him.

At least he'll always have Kyle though.

 


	11. Chapter 11

For once, the boys have decided to venture away from the familiar surroundings of their small seaside town on an old, rusty bus that felt as though it may break down at any moment. The name on the front said Paradise, though the two didn't really know what that meant- or, for that matter, where exactly it is that they're actually going. They hope it's somewhere nice.

When they climb off of the bus about an hour later, Kyle turns to the bus driver. He's a strange man who looks as though he has the total of four teeth and one arm.

"What time do you come back?" He asks, "To take us home?" 

" 'bout five hours, mate." He shrugs carelessly. Kyle nods, thanking the driver and following Dan off of the bus.

"Five hours together, Kyle." Dan grins, slipping his hand into Kyle's. There is no better way to spend a day than to spend it with his lover and best friend. "It looks really nice around here."

The area around them isn't exactly busy, but there are a few people floating around here and there, popping in and out of shops. A large bakery sits at the very end of the row of shops, and there are a few charity shops then Dan is used to seeing.

Kyle nods, but he's not looking at anything around them. He's looking at Dan. He's looking at the way he looks around himself, almost as though he has never seen anything like it. Then again, he hasn't really. He's never left his little seaside town.

"Come on, should we go and check out that music store over there?" Dan asks, pulling Kyle's hand slightly. The simple gesture brings him back into reality, and he follows him.

"Alright, Lads?" Someone says to them when they enter the store. It's empty, besides from the cashier sat at the desk who enthusiastically stands to greet the pair. "Blood Hell am I glad you two are here! It's been dead all day!" 

The pair laugh as the cashier walks over to them, smiling.

"My name is Chris- well, everybody calls me Woody, so I guess you can too. I've not seen you two around here. You new?" 

Dan explains to him the town that they're from, but the cashier's- Woody's- face just remains blank.

"Yep. Never heard of it. So what brings you here of all places?" He asks as they walk around the store. Dan floats over to the vinyl section and begins flicking through them.

"Just a day out," he shrugs, "Nothing better to do in that stupid town." 

Woody nods in understanding, "So, do you play music, then? Or just listen?" He questions curiously. "I play the drums. Actually, I'm not that bad at it, either." 

Dan smiles. He loves music more than anything else- well, maybe not Kyle. He loves him more than anything in the whole world. Getting to stand there just talk about it? Amazing.

"I play the piano. Actually..." He turns to Kyle, raising an eyebrow. "I was thinking... I don't know, starting something... Putting my name- well,  _our_ name, whoever is in the band, out there, into the world. I know we hardly know each other at all, but... But would you like to join?" 

The two other boys stand in silence, too taken back to say anything. "Me?" Woody's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Yeah, you. I need to train Kyle into having some sort of musical talent," he laughs, which makes Kyle roll his eyes in an amused manner. "I think it'd be alright, actually. I mean- you're chill, you can play the drums, so why not?" 

"Well, where would we meet?" Many questions circle the young drummer's mind about the whole situation.

"Dunno, up to you, really. I don't mind traveling." Dan shrugs, smiling broadly. Perhaps, he thinks, this might not work.

"Dan... That ticket cost us £10..." Kyle mumbles, but Dan just waves his hand in dismissal. If it gets him out of that town, then it's completely fine.

Woody shrugs. It's a gamble, but it might turn out okay. "Alright, then. Tell you what, are you two on a time limit at all?" When Dan tells them their bus comes at five o'clock considering they arrived at twelve, Woody frowns. "Oh, well that's when I finish my shift. Here, let me take your number. I got my license not long ago, so I can drive down there." He explains with a smile. Dan agrees and writes down his number. "I'll be bringing my drums, though." 

 

"Dan... I have no idea what I'm doing." Kyle sighs, shaking his head. Dan was trying his best to teach him how to play the keyboard, but Kyle just can't get it through his head.

"Kyle, come on, I believe in you," Dan tells him, gently grabbing his boyfriend's hands and putting them on the right keys. "Right, now press this key first, and then that one, then that one..." 

Kyle presses the keys in the order that Dan tells him. It's slower than when Dan played it, but Dan wrote the bloody tune.

"I've never heard of this one before, Dan," Kyle tells Dan, trying to remember the keys.

"You probably won't need to remember it. I know it off by heart, anyway. I'll be the one playing it. It's called  _Daniel In The Den-_ based on some old biblical story." Dan doesn't look up from the keys as he shuffles Kyle out of the way so he can play it himself. The teenager says nothing as he listens to Dan sing the song the whole way through.

Kyle really loves how confident Dan is, how he just sings without caring who is around. Well, so far he's only sung in front of Kyle, but the boy suspects he has the confidence within him to be the front man a band needs.

"It sounds really good," Kyle tells him, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and kisses his neck. Dan smiles as the familiar red hue creeps up to his face. "You're really good at songwriting." 

Dan turns around and presses his lips against Kyle's, letting his hands make their way up the boys top and to rest on his bare torso. He begins to push forward a little and pushes Kyle against the wall.

"Dan..." Kyle mumbles between a hot, sloppy kiss.

"Hmm?" Dan moves to the boys' neck, gently nipping at the exposed skin and leaving a faint red mark. 

"I think we better take this to the bed..."

 


	12. Chapter 12

"We should probably stop impulsively having sex..." Kyle laughs breathlessly as they lie on the bed together, tangled in each other's sweaty limbs. Their legs are wrapped around each other, and they've never felt closer than they ever have before. Dan pushes his face softly into Kyle's chest, feeling as it rises up and down to the boy's breathing.

"But I like it..." The innocence in Dan's voice is a great comparison to the passionate situation they find themselves in. Like usual, one thing lead to the other and it escalated quickly. Dan loves Kyle like he has never loved anyone ever before,  and he prays to God that he'll get to spend the rest of his life with him.

Kyle says nothing but smiles, nuzzling his head into Dan's damp hair. He adores these moments where they can be so close to each other and there are no flaws to hide.

"I love you, Dan," he whispers, running his hand down Dan's body. "I love you so much." 

A smile breaks over Dan's face, one that he cannot control, a loved crazed smile that makes love run through his veins. "I love you too, Ky. More than anything. More than anyone." 

 

Dan looks up when he finishes playing the keyboard, and to his and Kyle's new friend, Woody.

The boy sits on Dan's bed listening to him sing. Kyle will admit that his boyfriend's singing is far quieter than it was whenever he sang in front of him, but he puts it down to nerves and first impressions.

"What do you think?" The singer questions nervously, trying to hide his shaking hands. His heart is in his throat, making him feel sick. He doesn't know why he's this nervous, though. He has sung in front of Kyle plenty of times and he was never this nervous.

There is a strange look on Woody's face which neither of the boys can identify. Kyle thinks it is shock, but Dan thinks it's wonder- confusion, even. Probably to why he even agreed to waste his time coming here in the first place...

"Dude! You're an amazing singer! You have some proper talent, mate!" He grins, excitement lacing every word. Dan's heart gives a slight flutter of relief, and a smile spreads over his face. "You could actually make something out of this, you know! Do you know how exciting this is?!" 

"You think?" Dan questions with a face of excitement that it almost watches Woody's. Even Kyle is smiling broadly- he knew that Dan could put his name out there and make something of himself if he tried hard enough. It might not be a very large step, but it is something at least. For that, Kyle is proud.

"Course I do!" Woody grins, being the natural optimistic. "Come on Dan, put yourself out there! You're the only person holding yourself back!" 

"I don't know..." The other boys huffs, "I mean... There's only me and you, really. I'm still trying to teach him how to play, but..." He gestures to Kyle who is sat next to Woody. Kyle has come to the conclusion that he'll probably not even be in the band, anyway. He has no musical ability whatsoever, so he wouldn't be surprised if Dan turned him down.

Woody shrugs, raising his eyebrows in suggestion, "Well, I think we can do it." He tells Dan, planting a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "He could play- I don't know, guitar? Actually, I know a guy who can play both bass and guitar. Want me to hit him up for you?" 

Dan nods with a grin on his face. "Yeah, of course. More the merrier, I guess. Also, we'll find a place for you, Kyle, don't you worry." 

Dan just wants to stand up and kiss Kyle- but he wonders how Woody would take it. He really wishes he could just sit over him and kiss him, though, just hold him in his arms.

"Well, how about this: Us two will work together and make a song, you know, so we both know how to play it, then we'll go to a pub in my town and see if they'll let us play it there. Well, they will, anyway, because I know them. I'll invite that guy along and then we can get his opinion and ask if he wants to join. Sound good?" 

 

"Kyle, oh my God... I'm never going to be able to do this," the wild-haired teenager says, shaking his head. His quiff bounces around atop his head, but Kyle just wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Dan's parents went out for the night to go and see Dan's cousin or something, but Dan decided not to go. The clock on the wall says 01:43, and Kyle's eyes are burning from the lack of sleep.

"Of course you can, Dan. I know you can. I really believe you can do this." He says through a yawn, resting his head against Dan's shoulder. "But... Perhaps tomorrow, Danny? I'm so tired." 

Dan shakes his head, pressing the first key once more, earning a groan from Kyle. "No, Ky. I need to get this down, or I'll completely embarrass myself when we play it." 

"Da-a-an..." Kyle complains, gently pulling Dan away from his keyboard. "Please can we go to sleep? It's been a really long day." 

His boyfriend sees the exhaustion in his eyes and flicks the power switch to his keyboard off. He takes his top and jeans off until he's left in his boxers, and lies down on the bed. Kyle has followed his footsteps and shed himself of his clothes excluding underwear.

"I love you, Kyle," Dan whispers as he koala hugs Kyle. Kyle puts his arm around Dan, feeling the boys head rest against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"I love you too, Dan," he says quietly, closing his eyes.

"Forever?" 

"Forever and a day." 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Oh my God, I'm shitting myself," Dan mumbles as they stand in the pub a few moments before Dan and Woody are due to go up on stage. They'd worked on a song together for a few months, all leading up to and preparing for this moment.

Kyle, meanwhile, was trying to teach himself how to play a few of the songs Dan had written. He was (and is) trying his best and the progress is evident, but it just feels like it's taking forever. There have been countless nights where Kyle has lost sleep because all he can hear in his head is the stupid keys, the different letters. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kyle tells him with a confident smile as he rubs his back. His boyfriend feels beyond sick that he's going to be  _singing_ in front of a  _crowded pub_ in ten minutes. "I have faith in you love."

At this point, Dan's skin is deathly pale and even his hair gives out nervous vibes as he shakes his head in denial.  _It's going to be awful..._

"What if I forget the words?" He mumbles quietly, staring into the brown pools of Kyle's eyes. He notes the way that the singers eyes are full of nervous tears. Gently, he wraps him up in his arms.

"You won't forget the words, Dan. Look at me, listen to me:  _you will be fine._ I promise you." He tells him with a smile. Dan smiles back, but his nerves are still biting at his thoughts. He gently wipes his eyes, but feels pathetic about doing so. "Come on, anyway. Take a drink, calm yourself down. It's almost time." 

"Danny Boy! You ready?!" The drummer skips down the steps, his voice of excitement, polar opposite to Dan. "Woah, mate, you look as sick as a dog." 

Dan laughs, "Thanks. Definitely makes me feel better." He rolls his eyes in an amused manner and takes a drink of the coke in front of him. "You look excited." 

Woody wears a large grin on his face and a woolly hat atop his head. His t shirt, clearly a football top of some kind, has  _GREEN ARMY 12_ across the back, and his drumsticks are in his hands, which he uses to start drumming on the table.

"I am!" 

"I don't know why. It's not like we'll ever get anywhere." Dan sighs, letting his pessimistic side show. This makes Kyle frown- he wishes Dan could be more optimistic about... Well, everything. He's always looking on the negatives of the world- though the boy's explanation for it did make him laugh-  _you're either correct or pleasantly surprised._

"Shut up, will you?" Woody groans, throwing his head back in complaint. "I don't lie to people, Dan. I don't tell people they have talent if they don't- Hell, I don't tell anybody they have talent. You're special, Dan, because you were  _gifted_ with that voice of yours, but you're too fucking afraid to use it! Your words could change the whole music industry, but you have to get yourself out there!" He slaps his hand down on Dan's shoulder, "Now come on, let's go knock 'em dead. In five years time, we'll be headlining arena shows  _and_ Glastonbury!" 

Kyle watches the pair as they walk off and sees Dan laughing. Kyle likes the idea of getting to see his boyfriend play the main stage of Glastonbury.

They walk onto the stage and silence falls over the room. If possible, Dan's skin is even paler in the light.

"H-hi..." Dan stutters out as he stands in front of his keyboard, his hands very visibly shaking. "I'm D-Dan, and this is Woody. We're playing an original song c-called  _Foe Through TheTrees."_

Kyle listens to the table next to him. A mother leans over to her daughter and whispers, "He's very nervous." 

The daughter's reply makes Kyle laugh: "He's fit, though." 

Dan looks over at Woody who gives him a confident smile, and then over to Kyle, who, in the shadows, he can still see flash him a wink, before he presses down on the keys and begins to play.

 _"Foe, without knowing you're around..."_ Dan sings, closing his eyes and trying to forget about the people around him.

 

The pubs erupt into a chorus of cheers and applause as the song ends. Dan shoots a smile at Woody, his face a picture of utter shock and surprise. Kyle feels like running up to him and kissing him right there and then, but he knows better than to do that in front of so many people and a fifteen-year-old girl who thinks Dan is good looking.

"What're you called?" Someone yells from the crowd as Dan gives a shaky  _thank you_ into the microphone. He glances to Woody again before giving a dozy laugh.

"We don't know yet," he admits before disappearing off of the stage.

"You did amazingly!" Kyle grins as he wraps Dan up in his arms. The drummer is nowhere to be seen, but Kyle doesn't care at that moment. "They loved you!" 

They go to kiss- but stop when Woody walks over with someone unfamiliar in tow. "Guys, this is Will. The guy I was talking about. Will, this is Kyle and Dan." 

"Hey, nice to meet you," the man, only slightly older than Woody, says. He shakes the two boy's hands as their hearts sit in their throat- thankfully they hadn't been caught kissing. That would have been awful. "You looked nervous as hell up there, man!" 

"I was," Dan laughs, feeling his cheeks flush bright red. "First time and all that." He hates talking about himself all the time, so he quickly changes the subject. "So you play the guitar?"

"Yeah, and bass. Woody was telling me you were looking for someone to join,"  

"Yeah, we are. What do you think?" Dan asks sheepishly, trying to not divert his eyes to the ground like he does everytime he is embarrassed.

"Course I want to join! You two were amazing up there!" He grins, "You could make a massive damn for yourself. It would be a whole new revolution in the music industry!" 

Pride takes over Dan's face this time, "You really think?" 

"Hell yeah, Kid. You could take this as far as you want if you try hard enough. Just... Look a little more confident, will you?" 


	14. Chapter 14

"What the actual  _fuck_ is this? Are screwdrivers being rammed into my ears?" Dan complains loudly as he and Kyle enter Will's house. He covers his ears with his hands, scrunching his face up in annoyance. The young couple were surprised to find that Will lives alone.

Will appears in the doorway of the small kitchen, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watches the young singer. "What do you mean?" 

Dan gestures to the air around them, shaking his head, rolling his eyes, and slightly grimacing before replacing both hands over his ears. "This... This so-called  _'music'."_ He tells Will through gritted teeth,  _"Jazz. Ugh."_

A flash of hurt takes over Will's face for a moment, and he glares at Dan. "What the  _fuck_ did you just say?" He demands, shooting daggers at the boy.

A feeling of sickness rises from the very pit of Dan's stomach and spreads through his entire being. He hates jazz more than anything- it's the worst sort of music. "Jazz is the cancer of music." 

Will is shocked- why does some wild-haired teenager who he barely knows feels the need to attack his favourite type of music? "Get out of my house.  _Now."_ He tells Dan, "I'm not being in the band. I cannot spend more than five minutes in your presence." 

Dan scoffs and mutters a  _whatever_ as he barges past Will and into the kitchen, where he proceeds to look for the non-existent radio. "Where the Hell is it? Will! For real!"

"Good luck finding it," he smiles and shakes his head. "Nice to know we have some sort of common ground. Anyway, Kyle, right? Well, Woody's in the cellar setting his drums and stuff up, here, I'll take you down." 

As Dan flies around the small house complaining loudly that he can't find the radio to turn off the music, Kyle follows Will down into the chilly cellar. As Wil said, under a dimly lit lamp stands Woody in front of his drums. The cellar is like every other in the country- slightly damp and insanely cold, with only a small window at the very top of the wall.

"Alright, Kyle? How are ya?" Woody smiles when he sees the lanky boy, much taller than himself. Kyle smiles as he hovers around the small room, feeling rather useless. He wishes he had some sort of musical talent so he could join in. Although, seeing the three of them together encourages him to learn keys even more. He begins to set up Dan's keyboard for him.

"Hey," he replies as Will passes him a bottle of coke from the small mini-fridge in the corner. Kyle's surprised it still works,"I'm alright." 

The drummer then notices the lack of the singer. "Where's Dan?" He questions as he takes a seat at his drums and starts a small drum roll.

Will only offers a small shrug and Kyle can't help but feel a smile tug at his lips.

"Upstairs, trying to find out how to turn the music off." The bassist explains with a cheeky smile. "Although to do that, he'd have to go into my back pocket, which would involve touching my arse. That'd be pretty gay." 

"Upstairs, trying to turn the music off." He explains with a cheeky smile. "Although to do that, he'd have to go into my back pocket, which would involve touching my arse, and that'd be pretty gay." 

At the comment, the two look to Kyle slightly. Kyle looks at the floor, eyes opening in shock, but he tells himself not to over think it. 

"I'll turn it off, anyway. We need him down here."  

The music comes to a halt and, from upstairs, the boys can hear Dan give a groan of relief.

"That was the worst thing I have ever heard! I think I'd rather listen to someone scratching a chalkboard than have to endure that absolute  _terror_ again." He says as he descends the stairs, shaking his head. The mop atop his head, which Kyle tells himself to cut later, bounces.

"Shut up." Will sighs, picking up his guitar. Dan just rolls his eyes and  

"Shut up." Will sighs, picking up his guitar. Dan just rolls his eyes and stands in front of his keyboard, gently pressing the keys. He gives a smile of thanks to Kyle, who only smiles in reply.

 

"Guys... It's eight o'clock." Will tells everyone else in shock as he checks his watch. It feels like it's only been two hours, but it's been about nine or ten in reality. Everyone looks over to him apart from Kyle, who is asleep in the corner on a chair.

"Bloody Hell, my back is killing me!" Woody whines as he rises from the stool. God knows how they had played for this long without even realising it- though it had been fun. Dan didn't expect to get on so well with the others. "I'm gonna have a cuppa. Anyone else?" 

"I gotta get home," Dan shakes his head, pulling down the sleeves of his hoodie. He makes across the room to wake Kyle up, but Will speaks up as Woody disappears up the stairs.

"Just stay the night? Sleep on the sofa or something like that, they're big enough." He suggests, "Well, I don't know where Woody would sleep unless you, like, top and tail with Kyle." 

He watches for the boy's reaction.

"Sure. Thanks, Will." Dan smiles- he was dreading the bus ride home, anyway. Lugging a keyboard around with you is never an easy thing to have to do. 

Kyle bats Dan away when he tries to wake him up, eyes still closed and sleepy. He looks, at this moment, so cuddly and warm that Dan can hardly resist the temptation to kiss him- but he doesn't.

"Come on, we're staying here tonight. If you sleep down here you're going to get sick and be uncomfortable all night," he tells his boyfriend, who doesn't move. Will disappears upstairs.

"Dan?" Kyle says, before mumbling something he can't quite make out.

"Hmm?" Dan replies, kneeling down next to Kyle, who reaches his hand out towards him. "What did you say?" 

 _"Iloveyou."_ He says quickly, kissing him. Dan laughs, holding his face in his hands.

"I love you, too. Now come on, let's go upstairs." 

 

Will can't help but laugh to himself as he stares up at the ceiling, lying in bed. It's beyond obvious that Dan and Kyle are going out, yet they try so hard (and fail) to hide it.


	15. Chapter 15

There has been so much change for Dan recently that he can hardly keep himself grounded from the ecstasy as it course through him. He's been able to do things he genuinely never thought he would be able to- he has friends, now. Never mind a boyfriend who he loves beyond what words can describe. He has stood up in front of a full pub and sang one of his own songs- he never thought he'd be able to do that. Everything has changed, and definitely for the better, and he can't wait to see what the future will bring.

He lies on the sofa, curled up under a blanket that Will had given him. As the bassist had suggested, he and Kyle are tops and tailing so it doesn't seem too obvious that they are in a relationship. He doesn't want to ruin it all now.

He can hear the snores of his boyfriend as he dreams away, but Dan struggled to fall asleep himself. He has too many things running through his mind. It's mainly Kyle.

"Dan?" Woody's quiet voice cuts through all the noise that fills Dan's mind.

"Hmm?"

"I really think we could make something out of this, you know?" He tells him, grinning into the darkness. "I think you're really talented. I reckon we'll be big sometime in the future." 

"Really?" Dan asks, a grin taking over his face. He loves the idea of being able to tour the world with his three best friends. Part of him refuses to believe it, though.

"Hell yeah!" There is clear excitement in Woody's voice as he speaks. "I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't think it! I'm so excited to see where this will take us. I don't know where exactly it will be, but I'm sure it'll be great." 

 

"I really want to do something for Dan," Kyle tells the other two as they sit in the kitchen the following morning. Dan is still asleep on the sofa in the living room. It had been a struggle to get up without waking Dan, but Kyle somehow managed it.

"Like what?" Will asks, glancing to Woody with confusion on his face. The long-haired drummer has his head hidden in his arms on the table with a mug of coffee sat in front of him. He humbles about it's way too early, even though it's ten o'clock.

"He said he'd like to move down to London, where I used to live," Kyle explains, wrapping his hands around his own mug of tea that sits in front of him. "So, I figured that, you know, if this takes off, we could maybe move there... All for of us. I guess we could just keep it a secret from Dan." 

Will shrugs, "My family all live just above London, anyway, so I don't have a reason to stay here." He explains, "Only came here to get away from everything, anyway." 

They can't really hear what Woody says, but it's something about Plymouth and a  _sure,_ so they just take it as a yes.

"So...You and Dan, huh?" Will raises his eyebrows in suspicion. Kyle's ends widen and heat spreads to his cheeks, lighting them up like a Christmas tree.

"Y-yeah...?" Kyle stumbles out, his tongue tying in knots. He tries to act casual, though it's not convincing. "What about us?"

"Oh, come on! You couldn't be more obvious if you tried. The constant heart eyes at each other, the longing stares. Everything. It's clear you're in a relationship, and anyone whofails to see it is blind." Will chuckles, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'm not one to judge. Live and let live at the end of the day."

 

"I'm so tired," Dan complains with a loud yawn as they walk into his house a few hours later, both of his parents out.

"You woke up an hour ago," Kyle mumbles, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "And you slept on the bus." 

"I need my beauty sleep, don't judge me." Dan tuts in response, lugging his keyboard up the stairs.

"You need lots of it," the boy tells him with a small laugh, only to be glared at by his much loved boyfriend. "Shut up, you know, I love you." 

They collapse on Dan's bed upstairs, staring up at the ceiling. There are still glow in the dark star stickers stuck up there from when the boy was young. Kyle finds this amusing.

"So, have any new songs going round in your head?" Kyle asks as they lie on their backs next to each other, and gently slipping his hand into Dans.

Dan just scoffs, "As always. This one is weird, though. I don't have it all figured out, but I know the meaning of it." 

Kyle watches Dan, who continues to look up at the ceiling. "What's it about?" 

"It's when you know that you should leave a situation alone, like, walk away from things, but you're being pulled back to it all of the time. Like, well, almost like you're being forced to stay there, to give it your attention, but you look at what your life could be like without it, if you did just leave it alone. I don't know... The explanation sounds better in my head than it does when I talk." Kyle watches Dan's cheeks burn a bright ruby red, and he laughs, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be great, anyway," he tells him confidently, moving to holding him close. 

"I don't know, Kyle. Everyone has so much faith in this, in  _me,_ but I don't think we're going to be able to do it." He tells Kyle, letting his insecurities to take over.

"Why not? I think you sound amazing." Kyle kisses Dan's temple as an act of support.

"I don't know... I just think that they're telling me what I want to hear. We'll probably play a few pubs and then we'll give up or something. Or, you know, I might drown." Dan intends for this to be a joke, but Kyle doesn't take it in that way.

"Don't joke about that, Dan. I could have lost you then, do you know how scary that way?! And like Woody said, he wouldn't tell you you have talent if he doesn't believe it himself. Now stop worrying." 


	16. Chapter 16

Another phone call to a different pub allowed the boys to play yet another, albeit small, show. Somehow, Kyle had remembered the keys on one of the songs and he played on stage with them. He didn't dare to think about how Dan must have been feeling as he stood there because even Kyle's heart was in his throat.

Just like the first put Dan and Woody had played, the crowd proved to be enthusiastic and applauded the boys. That's when they decided they should probably get a name. 

"What do you think, then?" They sit around a pub table, and Woody comes over holding four pints. Will looks at the other three expectantly.

The drummer rubs his face and around his chin before he answers, "I don't know... Something that will catch people's eyes, I guess..." He raises his pint glass to his lips and takes a long drink.

Kyle remains silent, but an idea pops into his boyfriend's mind.

"Well- uh, I have something. It's a bit weird and a bit depressing, but... Well, I like it. I think it's quite unique, I guess..." He rambles on and lets his words run away with themselves, but Woody shakes his head.

"Get on with it," he tells Dan with a laugh, making the boy apologise with flustered cheeks. His skin is still as pale as it was when he went on the stage, and sickness still rises from the pit of his stomach. He hopes that, if  _somehow_ they do end up being mildly big, he won't be this nervous.  _Hopefully._

"Well,  _The Bastille._ It was the French Revolution- well, it wasn't. It was the prison, the Bastille prison, that was stormed and then lead to the revolution." He tells his friends, "It happened on July fourteenth, you know, my birthday. I know it's a little bit self-centred, and we don't have to use it if you don't want to. That's totally fine." 

"I like it." Will agress with a nod, making everyone else agree, too. "That means it's your birthday soon, then?" 

Dan nods, "Yeah, but I'm not planning on doing anything, though." 

"Why not? Come on, birthdays are a perfect excuse to celebrate!" Their drummer laughs, but there is still confusion on his face and in his voice.

"Oh yeah, sounds great! I'll just have a party with my  _three friends!"_ He says sarcastically, "Maybe my mum can do a spread?" 

Kyle tries to stifle a laugh at the comment, but he's not very successful.

"Three?" Woody echoes, the confusion very prominent now.

"I was homeschooled, so I never had any friends before Kyle came along." He can't help but feel as though he's being an attention seeker, looking for sympathy. That's the last thing he wants, really. "I'll probably just spend the day like any other day." 

Woody has a bright idea pop into his mind, and it almost feels as though a light bulb has appeared above his head. "Not if we can do anything about it!"

 

The boys find themselves back at the very end of the pier with their feet dangling from the edge. Instead of it just being Dan and Kyle like it usually is, they are now joined by Will and Woody. Dan is looking down below them at the waves as they attack the support of the pier, but the other three look out into the distance, all of them thinking of very different thinks.

Will makes conversation as they watch the waves roll in. "So, you grew up here?" He asks Dan, giving the place a quick look around. "It looks really good. I bet the sunsets here are amazing."

"Unfortunately, I did grow up here." Dan rolls his eyes- he hates how people don't think how much this has had a negative effect on his life. He hates how he is in such an isolated place, so alone from the world, so protected from the real world. "It's so boring. When you're the only kid growing up around here surrounded by old people, it fucking sucks. Everyone know's everyone else's business." 

"But it's a close-knit community, though, right?" Will goes on, but Dan feels as though the bassist just isn't getting the point. "Surely everyone helps people." 

"Well, that's the thing. They will, but only if they're physically able to. So, take the other day for example. I almost drown. Right here. If Kyle wasn't here, then I would have died for sure- my parents were too in shock to do anything, so when the alarm went out that nobody knew where I was, Kyle had to come and get me. He had some pretty big balls to do it, though." Dan gently slips his hand into Kyle's as he speaks, hoping the other two don't notice. Kyle didn't tell him what Will had said.

"So you saved his life, then? What happened?" Woody questions curiously. It's not every day you meet someone who has had a near-death experience.

Kyle's chest begins to well slightly with pride- he  _saved_ Dan's life. That's more than what most people can say.

"I don't know why I did it, but for some reason, I was down there, on that concrete path that disappears out into the sea." He points at the paths, which is currently being eaten by waves. "It was something daft like four am, and there was a storm, which made the waves too strong, so I fell over. I hit my head, passed out and the next thing I know, I'm throwing up water." 

Dan tells the story with a smile on his face. He shouldn't be smiling at how he almost died, but the fact that his boyfriend fought through one of his biggest fears to save him makes him smile.  _Story to tell the kids,_ he thinks to himself, his smile growing wider. "The thing is though, Kyle is terrified of water, yet he jumped in for me." 

"If that's not a true act of love there, boys, I don't know what is." Will winks at Dan and causes his cheeks to flush a red so bright that Will hasn't seen before. _How does he know?_ He wonders to himself, glancing nervously at Kyle, whose cheeks are equally as red. 

 _"Anyway,"_ Kyle breaks the conversation and, once again, comes to Dan's rescue, "I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat?" 


	17. Chapter 17

Dan thinks he is going to be sick. He can feel it rising through his chest and consuming his entire being. If he didn't care for his parents before, he actively dislikes them now. Anger radiates through him from the deepest depth of his stomach and throughout his body, and he can only see red as he argues with them both.

 _That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you come out with, Daniel._ His dad had told him when he answered him mums question about where he had been all of this time.  _A band? You'll never make it out there, it's a wild world. Too big for someone like you._

"So, what then?!" He demands, his voice rising with each and every word. He lets his mind run away with itself, careless to any words that are thrown. If his parents can shoot down the dream he's only started believing him, then he can defend himself. "I'm going to be stuck here doing absolutely nothing with my life until I die?! Or helping in that stupid little shop?" 

"Daniel! This little town we have here is fine! Besides, are you even aware of how big the music industry is? You'd never make it out there in the big world!" His dad's voice is equally as violent as his own. It's clear he doesn't want his son out there, discovering the big world.

"Great! You know what, that's just great! Most parents wish their kids the best in life, you know? They want them to be the best, the most amazing people they possibly can be. They want them to be successful, to own big, fancy companies and earn a lot of money, to leave their mark on the world!  _Me? My_ parents?" Dan laughs and places his hand on his chest, throwing his head back. "My parents just want me to be bloody depressed for the rest of my days! They want me to be depressed before I inevitably kill myself anyway because, well, let's admit it now,  _I won't make it in the big world!_ It's not like I even want to be here. The other day, when I almost drowned, you didn't care if you lost me then, you didn't care whether I lived or died, and neither did I!" 

That's when the argument comes to a sudden screeching halt. Dan realises what it is he has just said, and what a mistake he has made.

"Daniel..." His mum says quietly, the calm after the raging storm. The teenager feels absolutely mortified at himself for ever letting himself admit such a thing. They'll never let him leave their sights, now. This is it. "Come on, sit down. I think we have a few things we need to speak about..." 

"No... No, we don't," their teenage son says quickly, shaking his head and swallowing the forming lump in his throat. He makes towards the door. "I'm going out. Forget I ever said anything." He tells them quietly, before leaving and gently shutting the door behind himself, the soft click signifying his exit and sending the room into a tragic silence.

 

He's crying, now. He's never in his entire life felt so pathetic. Tears are streaming down his face as he sits on the beach, feeling the sand shift with him every time he shuffles a little bit. He chose not to go to the pier- that's the first place his parents would look. They probably wouldn't bother to check the beach.

It's not that the fact that Dan actively wants to die, no, he just sometimes wishes he didn't have to exist. It's more of the fact he just... Well, he isn't bothered about existing anymore. There will be points where he wishes he was never born in the first place- yes, maybe that would have made his parents' lives a little bit easier. They have complained that Dan has limited them in the past in terms of what they can and cannot do.

His eyes find themselves watching the waves of the ocean as they lap at the shore. If he sits there for another half an hour, he too will be getting eaten up by the waves... Though the idea doesn't seem so bad...

"Bit close to that ocean, aren't you?" His boyfriend's soft, careful voice makes the guilt sitting on his shoulders feel even heavier. It makes him feel guilty for ever thinking about letting himself go in the first place-  _God,_ he tells himself as he closes his ends in defeat,  _you're so fucking selfish._

There is no answer as he just remains in silence, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms hugging them. He hides his face away from the world between his knees.

"Your, er, your parents gave you a call," he says quietly to Dan as he takes a seat next to him, gently rubbing circles on his back. "They didn't tell me the full story, but they told me what you had said. They knew you'd be here..." 

Dan really struggles to stop the tears, now. He can't stop the weight of living as it crushes down on him and suffocates him. He hates it all.

"I just want you to know that, I guess... I kinda understand." Kyle's voice is so comforting and soft, and in any other situation, it would have relaxed Dan. It doesn't have that affect this time, though. 

"No. You don't. You have absolutely no idea what it's like to be me. You have no idea how sick I am, how fucked up my brain is." His voice, whilst full of venom, is muffled. "You have absolutely no clue." 

"I-I know what this is like to, you know... Not exactly be fond of being alive." Kyle lets his voice float through the air, the silence of the moment besides from the birds and the sea filling the air. He sits, crossed legged, in the sand, picking it up and letting it drain through his fingers.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that. Really, you have no idea." The singer argues with a shake of his head. He hates when people try and sympathise when it's clear they're just lying.

"Oh, right. Because I have an easy life, right?" Anger rises in Kyle slightly, and he tries to smother it. Dan isn't the only person in the world who has problems, and he needs to start realising that.

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"Right. Yeah, okay, I get you, then. Because I didn't lose my mum, who I was very close to, last year, did I? I didn't, for a brief period, lose my dad when he completely shut himself away from the world. I didn't resort to having restless nights when I couldn't sleep because I was so fucking scared of what would happen next, of when the next time Millie would be eating. I was doing just fine throughout all of that, right? Right. Because in your tiny fucking world, Daniel, you're the only poor fucker here who has any problems." Kyle stands up and yanks Dan up with him by his arm. It's not so much that he wants Dan to follow him, no, it's the fact he doesn't like how close he is to the ocean.

"Get off of me!" Dan says with a stern, heavy voice, going to pull his arm away from Kyle, but the boy is one step ahead of him. "Kyle.  _Let me go."_

 _"No."_ Kyle drags Dan up the beach a little bit, forcing him to follow. He's so pissed off with Dan's ignorance that he needs to prove a point. "Now your parents are up there- yeah, both of them. Your  _mum and dad._ Waiting there to speak to you about  _your_ problems, caring for you. Not shutting themselves away." Kyle moves behind Dan and gives him a light shove up the path and to the road where the Smith car is. "Now go and talk to them. When you've got your head out your arse, come back and talk to me. I'll be at my house." 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Just leave me alone, please," Dan mumbles as his door gives a light squeak as it opens, the tell-tale sign someone is there. He wouldn't know otherwise. It's about ten o'clock at night and the house is completely silent. The sun set long ago, sending the village into darkness.

For a brief moment, there is a pause as whoever is in his room remains by the door. When the door realises yet another squeak, he thinks they have disappeared, so he settles himself down again, letting sore, watery eyes stare hopelessly at the wall. Unfortunately for him, soft footsteps follow. He rolls his eyes and lets out a disappointed, angry sigh. He feels like he's lost everyone at this point.

"Daniel... Please, come on. You know we need to speak about this..." His mum tells him quietly, gently taking a seat next to her son on his bed. "You can't say something like that and expect us to leave you alone..." She gently rubs his arms in a supporting matter, before slipping her hand into his own. "Tempers rose earlier, Dan. You know what your dad is like when he's angry. He said some things that are totally out of order. If it means anything at all, I believe in you. Whatever you choose to do, Daniel, I'll be here for you. I will support you no matter what you choose to do in your life. That's what my job is as your mother."

Her son remains silent as he lies still, his eyes blinking into the darkness. Tears are pooled them, but he's not quite sure why. How does he even reply to something like that? Part of him thinks his mum is a liar- she's only saying that to make him feel better. She knows he won't make it in this big world, just like his dad had told him. The other part, however, really, really wants to believe what she is telling him.

"And I don't know what is best for you, Daniel. You have to understand and respect the fact that you are my one and only child, everything that I do is just trial and error. There is no guide on how to be a good mother, there are no classes that you can take, and you definitely didn't come with a user manual. I'm sorry if I appear to be the worst mum in the world, or if I've done something to make you think we don't want you here, but we do, Daniel.

God, you were so wrong. You were so, so wrong when you said we didn't care about you I've never heard your dad cry like he did when you almost drowned. I've never felt fear like I did then. The thought of losing you kills me, Dan. The thought that we could have lost you keeps me awake at night. As sad as I sound, I sometimes come in just to check that you're okay, that you're still here. I want to help you, Dan. I want to try and get you out of this... This depression you have fallen into. But to do that, you need to talk to me."

"You can't help me, Mum. You wouldn't get it." He whispers, voice thick with remorse. He hates himself even more for ever opening his mouth. Why couldn't he have just kept himself quiet? That would have avoided this whole conversation in the first place. "I've been the only kid here for the last sixteen years until Kyle shows up. I never interacted with anyone my age, never went to school, never had friends. How do you expect me to be completely normal?"

"Well- I mean, I, I understand where you're coming from, Dan, but we've tried our best for you. I'm so sorry if it didn't work out, but... Can Kyle help in any way?" She lies down now, so she is lying next to her child.

"Doubt it." Dan says quietly, shaking his head and rolling on his back, feeling his mum wrap her arms around him. "Even he hates me, now. He told me I'm not the only one with issues. He's right, though. I was ignorant..."

"Oh, Dan, everyone has their moments. You just need to apologise." His mum reminds him. "Get some sleep tonight, and tomorrow, I'll drive you over to his house. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Dan. Don't ever forget that."

 

"I understand if you... If you don't love me anymore, Ky. I was insensitive- ignorant. I was an awful person and I'm sorry for saying what I said." Dan tells Kyle sheepishly the following day as they sit in the field by the Simmons house. Millie plays in their front garden, and their dad is planting some more flowers. "I really do understand it."

Kyle sighs as he pulls out a handful of grass and lets it fly in the wind. "I'm angry at you, Dan. I am. I wish you'd understand just how hard it is to lose your mum- but I still love you. Of course I still love you, I wouldn't lie about it. I really do love you, it's just difficult to make you understand that I do have my own problems, my own past and my own insecurities. I need the help just as much as you do."

"I don't know how you put up with me..." Dan mumbles quietly, leaning his head on Kyle's shoulder. He fights back the tears that fill his eyes.

Kyle smiles and puts his hand into Dan's, "When you've found a keeper, you don't give up on them."


	19. Chapter 19

Woody watches the young singer walk towards him, the hood of his navy hoodie pulled far over his head. He looks exhausted- then again, it is six a.m and he has only just managed to round up the other two boys.

"Good morning, Daniel! It's lovely to see you up so bright and early!" He chirps. Dan keeps his head down, tired eyes shutting. He's too tired to even think at this time...

"Why are we here?" The sleepy teenager asks, his voice saturated with exhaustion. He would rather be in his bed than be here.

Kyle and Will are stood at the corner of the pier, looking out to sea and talking about whatever comes up. They haven't even noticed Dan's presence.

"Well, we have a show tonight," Woody tells him with a smile, patting him on the shoulder. "In... Quite a big venue..." 

Dan stops, his face suddenly clearing of any tiredness on his face.  _"What?!"_ He demands, the colouring draining from his face and breath catching in his throat. "A big venue? What do you mean a  _big venue?!_ How big?!" 

Woody shakes his head with a mischevious smile on his face as the other two finally notice Dan stood there. They walk over to them, and the four begin walking back to Woody's car, which is parked at the entrance of the pier. Dan doesn't know how he didn't notice it before.

"Where is this venue?" Dan asks nervously as they get into the car. Woody gets into the driver's seat, and Will and Kyle get in the back, leaving Dan in the passenger seat. "Woody,  _please_ just answer my questions..." 

The drummer laughs as the car bursts into life, and they pull off into the road. "Not until we get there." 

 

 _No. No way._ Dan thinks as they walk into the venue. It's reasonably small for what it is, but it's far bigger than any other pubs they have played in before.  _Absolutely not._

He feels himself immediately go shy, and he wants to back out of it. "I can't do this," he tells Woody, shaking his head. "Woody- no..." 

"Hey, you'll be fine. We've seen you perform before. We have faith in you." Woody says, patting Dan's shoulder, just like he did before.

Kyle helps Will in setting up all of the kit they need, not being able to not note Woody speaking to Dan.  _He's your boyfriend!_ He tells himself, frowning,  _You should be the one talking to him!_ He can't lie, though- he is slightly nervous. He may have been confident in London, but for some reason, he finds himself nervous as ever now.

"Come on, Dan! We've got an hour until we're playing, but- well, look. I printed a few of these off. I think you might like them," Woody reaches into his back pocket and gives Dan a folded glossy flyer. On the front of it is a tree with a triangle over it,  _BASTILLE_ scrawled across the very top of it.

"Woody..." Dan mumbles, looking in awe at the paper. 

"I know it's a little bit rubbish- I was just messing around in photoshop with that triangle thing you sent me the other night, but, you know, I actually quite like it." Woody replies with a sheepish smile, "It's okay if you don't want to use them.." 

It's the very opposite, though. Dan loves them, and as he holds them in his hand, the band name on them and the date and time, everything begins to look slightly more possible. He can see large posters in front of even bigger venues- not quite arenas, no, but with a large capacity.

"No, Woody! I love them!" Dan admits, running his fingers over the gloss before looking to Woody. "Thank you so much," he says as he wraps his arms around the drummer and holding him tightly, "I really appreciate it- no, I appreciate everything you have done for us- for the band. We wouldn't be here without your constant determination or anything like that. Honestly, you're a life safer." 

 

"Hey, listen to me," Kyle tells him as the other two go through a sound check. They told Kyle to go and comfort Dan, which is what he's doing. "You're an absolutely amazing singer, Dan, honestly. I think we can go to great places with all of this, and it's all down to you having the confidence to get you through it. I love you, Dan, and I believe in you." 

Dan's hands are shaking and his heart is in his throat. He reaches forward, though, and grabs Kyle's shirt, bringing him forward and crashing their lips together.

"Dan, don't do this half an hour before we're supposed to be on stage..." Kyle whispers in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Dan doesn't listen to him, though, and reaches to unzip Kyle's jeans. 

 

The singer stares at the wall as he cowers in the corner of the stage. He doesn't dare to look up. Fear runs through him to the point where he thinks he may actually pass out.

 _"And you thought the lions were bad, well they tried to kill my brothers,"_ he sings, somehow managing to stop his voice from conveying his fear. He glances up from the wall to Kyle, who gives him a confident smile and a wink, his hair still slightly messy.  _"And for every kind that died, oh they would crown another."_

For just a moment, he closes his eyes and lets himself dream. He lets himself dream about whatever the future holds, about singing his songs and hearing the crowd sing back, shining their torches and wearing their shirts, and it fills him with confidence.  Slowly, he looks up and at the crowd, who are getting into the song. That makes Dan smile even more-  _this_ is what he wants to do with his life.  _This._

 

 

Much to the surprise of the boys, a few people came over to ask if they had any CD's or t-shirts for sale. It was a bit disappointing to say no, but they made it up by signing things and taking pictures with them, even though Dan felt a little unsure of why they would want to.

"Boys," someone says as they approach their table. He's wearing a white dress shirt and black trousers. He puts his hands on the table and leans forward to them, speaking somewhat quietly. "I think you have some real talent." 

The four smile, "You think?" Kyle asks with a grin. The man nods enthusiastically.

"Listen, I work for  _Virgin Records,_ and we're trying to sign a few more people to our label. I hope you don't mind, but I've recorded one of your songs to show to my manager. Would it be okay for him to review it? You might get signed." 

Dan freezes. Kyle freezes. Woody freezes. Will freezes. The whole table is in shock and nobody really knows what to do. They may have expected this at some point, but not this early...

"For real?" Woody asks, "As in, an actual record label?" 

"Well- yeah, it might not exactly be a  _we'll send you touring_ sorta thing because you're still kinda young, but wait a little bit and you'll be touring arena's around America." He smiles. "Deal?"

Dan nods, barely able to control his excitement. "Deal." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Kyle, Kyle! Oh my God, Kyle! We're getting signed!" The singer has a wide grin plastered on his face as they stand at the edge of the pier, the setting sun casting a light pink and vibrant orange across the sky. "We're actually getting signed to a real record label, Kyle! It's happening!" 

Kyle can only grin with him, embracing his boyfriend's contagious enthusiasm. "We might be, Dan," he tells him with a gentle laugh, eyes crinkling with laughter lines, "Let the man speak to his manager before you start getting excited like this." 

"I don't care!" Dan flies into Kyle's arms, holding him tight. His hands curl the other boy's shirt up in his palms. Kyle, being just that bit taller than Dan, wraps him up in a large bear hug. "But I can't help it! This is everything I've wanted recently, Ky, and it's all because of you! None of this would be possible without you." 

Dan pulls away from the hug and rises slightly, standing on his toes to plant his hands on either side of Kyle's face to kiss him. Kyle's arms stay wrapped around his back, and Dan falls in love all over again. The excitement that flows through Dan's being is indescribable, and the feeling he got when he was able to imagine himself in front of hundreds of people, playing sold out shows around the world only spurred him on that bit more, encouraging him to put all of his effort into the show- and he's so, so glad he did. He's proud of himself, and that's something he feels he hasn't experienced in a long, long time.

Kyle smiles as Dan pushes his face against his chest once more, cheeks becoming a slight pink. He can't get over what they did in the backstage of the venue they played at last night- well, he's not complaining. It was a first, and quite the adventure.

"I'm so excited! I can see this happening, Ky! I really can!" 

 

Will is confused a week later when he gets a phone call from Dan. There is something strange in his voice as he asks him to bring Woody and meet him by the pier- something in his voice makes it sound like he has been crying.

So, with Woody sat in the passenger seat of his car, they rush down the country lanes that connect the two places and into Dan and Kyle's small village, a place Will has taken quite a liking to. It's a calm place, small and quiet. Will likes these kinds of places.

They expect to find Dan stood with Kyle at the very end of the pier, but he isn't. A quick look of worry is exchanged before they leave the car and begin to walk to the boy.

"Woody, Will?" A familiar voice asks, panting heavily. "What are you two doing here?" 

Kyle bends over and releases a long huff, clearly just having sprinted all the way here. Another look of worry is exchanged.

"Dan called us," Will answers, confusion evident on his face and in his voice. "Did he call you? He sounded really upset." 

Kyle nods, trying to gain his breath back. "Yeah, me too," the three look to the boy who is hunched over the barrier at the end of the pier before they rush over to him. He has the hood to his grey hoodie pulled far over his head, and his denim jacket on.

"Dan?" Kyle calls him over the slightly blowing wind. "What's up?" He doesn't manage to catch Dan's attention, so they just walk closer. "Dan?" 

Dan hangs his head, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. There's only a light shower of rain, but it looks as though there are tears on his face.

"What's up?" Woody questions him with concern in his words. He steps towards Dan, but the singer shakes his head.

"I-I got the phone call," he mumbles, sadness, almost shame in his voice. The three men's hearts immediately drop. Well, being so young it's not as if they ever actually stood a chance.

"...And?" Kyle pushes on, hoping,  _praying_ what he thinks he will say will not actually be said.

Dan lifts his head, looking at them. There are no tears in his eyes or on his face. "We got it. They signed us," the light returns to his eyes and there's a mischevious grin on his face.

"You're such a bloody idiot! I thought something was seriously wrong, then!" Kyle says, shaking his head. He wants to be angry at Dan for a moment- but God knows he can't. He wraps his arms around Dan once more.

"Woah..." Will mumbles in awe as the other two share a moment, "I'm in a band..." 

"This is so awesome!" Woody agrees, a look of excitement equalling Dan's on his face. "Jesus Christ, Will! We could be playing all over the world this time in five years!" 

The four of them come together in some sort of strange hug. They're so excited for what the future may bring- Woody is optimistic about the future, Will is relieved that maybe he won't be homeless at thirty like he expected, Kyle is happy he gets to spend the rest of his career with Dan, and Dan is just amazed. There's a sense of meaning that sits with them now, and they love it.

"The only way is up, lads," Woody tells them with a grin.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Will, Kyle, Woody, Dan, and their newest member, Charlie, sit on a plane on their way to America. Nobody can quite believe just how far they have made it in recent years, and they don't know where the next few may lead them to, but, wherever it is, they know it will be amazing.

Kyle mumbles something incoherent as he sleeps with his head resting on Dan's shoulder. A six am flight meant they had to be at the airport for four- Kyle was  _not_ happy about that. He just wanted to sleep, not catch some stupid plane.

"You know," Will says, breaking the silence over the group as he looks over at Dan and takes his earphones out of his ears, "You should be really proud of yourself for managing to do all of this..." 

This is all Dan feels he has heard over these last few years- and it's not that Dan doesn't appreciate it, and it's not that he's not proud of it, because he truly does appreciate all the words people tell him and the encouragement he is given, and he is proud of himself- but he's proud of his bandmates, too. It was a team effort that landed them here. It angers him when Bastille is referred to as a  _he_ and not a  _they._

Woody gazes out the window with his own earphones in, watching the clouds rolling beneath them as they roll past. The drummer, arguably, was probably the most optimistic one of them about ever getting anywhere. He never said  _if,_ it was always a  _when,_ and he kept his head held high and confidence in his heart, even when it did feel like they were at a complete standstill.

Dan just laughs and shakes his head, "Shut up, will you? I've told you before, and I'll tell you again: It wasn't just me. If it was, I'd still be trapped in that crapped little village. Getting signed was a team effort, and was playing sold out shows across the world.  _we_ did it.  _Together._ It's crazy!" 

It feels like these last few years have just been a dream for the four boys. It seemed that everything happened overnight- one day they were playing the introducing stage at Glastonbury, and now they're headlining Coachella. When they first started gaining fame, fans were already asking for a new album which has only just been released.

"I still can't believe just how far we've been able to come with all of this," the bassist adds, "I gotta be honest with you here, Dan, I really thought I'd be homeless by the age of thirty. Honestly, I did. I felt like the most useless, talentless twat on the planet, utterly unemployable. Somehow, in just a few months, you've changed all of that. Well, okay,  _we_ changed it." 

Dan just smiles and shakes his head, refusing to take any credit. He'd never heard that from Will, though. The bassist had always presented himself as confident and happy, there was no underlying fear of homelessness, nothing in his voice or behind his eyes. 

"We're off to America, Dan.  _America!_ Most people can only ever dream of even going to Coachella, yet we're playing it. It's absolutely mental." 

Dan and Kyle somehow managed to make everything work- to keep their relationship under wraps until they felt comfortable enough to tell everyone. Nostalgia would hit them hard when they got up to things they shouldn't when they were alone backstage- but that's not something to talk about right now.

In fact, Kyle has plans of his own for this week that involve himself and Dan. He figures that, whilst they're in America, somewhere both of them have always wanted to do, he might as well pop the question and ask, finally, for Dan's hand in marriage. After all, they have been together for so long, and through thick and thin, so why not? This only feels right.

He doesn't dare to tell the drummer, bassist, or the new guitarist, though. He found out the hard way that they can't keep secrets to save their lives when they announced on live radio that they had found some pretty interesting things on his browsing history. He changed his password after that.

Dan turns to look at his boyfriend with a happy, loved up smile on his face. God, he wishes he could just tell everyone how in love he is with Kyle, to make his love for the boy known worldwide. He hates keeping secrets- especially when people try to touch or even kiss him when he goes into the crowd during flaws. He had cried to Kyle that night, even though Kyle was completely understanding as he knew it wasn't his fault. He just felt so guilty.

He feels so stupid that this time years ago, when he was almost seventeen, he didn't want to be alive. He was so willing to give all of this up- to give Kyle up. He's so glad the boy shouted some sense into him. He's even more glad that Kyle has stayed wiith him the entire time he's known him, never once giving up on him.

"Well, here's to a brilliant future, huh?" Will grins confidently, dragging the singer back to the present. 

The future looks way beyond promising, and Dan can't wait to see what will happen next.

"It's always gonna be swings and waterslides."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the final chapter! I want to thank all my readers and all the people who have commented and encouraged me to keep updating this story. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to all of you x


End file.
